La Liga
by Black matgrath
Summary: Runaterra siempre ha estado en peligro de acabarse por diferentes causas no se sabe por cual exactamente pero si hay algo que se interpone entre este destino fatal y la continuación de la vida tal y como se conoce es la asociación secreta conocida como la liga.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era hermosa pacifica y con un completo aire de paz, la lluvia que apenas se formaba trataba de eclipsar la tranquilidad que daba el viento y el vivo fuego, junto a el muchos guerreros se resguardaban contando historias y descansando para recuperar fuerzas al fin y al cabo estos ´´guerreros´´ estaban lejos de ser lo idóneo que un comandante, un líder, o un general quisiera si se era brutalmente honesto estos no eran mas que granjeros y cosechadores con esperanza en los corazones para así echar al invasor de una nación extranjera siendo esta Noxus.

Sin embargo no todos las personas se acurrucaban en el fuego o al menos junto a un fuego que se compartiera, había uno de ellos que estaba lejos de los grupos lejos de las miradas mas no lejos del odio o de los sentimiento de desdén que se le daban. Este hombre que estaba solo junto a su fuego se quitaba la manta azul rasgada que traía, soltó su largo cabello para que este descansara de la posición alzada a la que estaba acostumbrado, su quito los brazales y grabas que traía y solo quedo con sus pantalones azules que ahora sin todo el aditamento que traía estaban sueltos.

Este hombre dejo caer un suspiro tomando con su mano la cantimplora de bambú que traía la agito y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, su vieja compañera lo abandonaba una vez mas deseo tener mas alcohol para pasar la noche este lo ayudaba a por lo menos olvidar y evadir la pena, el sufrimiento, el odio y mas importante el remordimiento.

Dejo el bambú a un lado asiendo nota mental de que debía rellenarla en cuando tuviera la oportunidad tal vez mañana en la mañana pensó si es que los noxianos no se les ocurrirá lanzar una escaramuza sorpresa a altas horas de la noche. No por ahora estaba a salvo, o bueno eso se suponía la verdad que tanto sus aliados como enemigos lo querían muerto por diferentes razones o mas bien por razones que habían cambiado desde que logro aclarar la muerte de su maestro.

El hombre se recostó sobre el árbol que tenia una forma irregular y que de vez en cuando de el salían pequeñas motas azules brillantes señalando que sin duda en el corría la magia de la naturaleza jonia sin embargo el hombre no podía hacer mas que mirar al fuego al que en el se reflejaban los pensamientos que el trataba de callar y ahogar en el alcohol en esta noche tan tranquila.

El hombre recordaba a muchas personas que lo buscaron recordó a una chica mas ágil y astuta que un zorro que lo busco para hacerle justicia por lo que supuestamente el había hecho, si esa chica era rápida sin duda pero no era mas rápida que el viento, después vino a su mente un hombre tan fuerte que podía arrancar arboles gruesos de un solo movimiento de su hacha sin duda podía cortar lo que sea pero no ese hombre no podía cortar el viento

Los recuerdos de todas esas personas que corrieron hacia su espada se difuminaban para dar paso al mas doloroso de los recuerdos. Cuando estos dos hombres se encontraron cara a cara no se dijeron una solo palabra sabían que iba a pasar el honor se los había dicho se saludaron con una reverencia y se prepararon para lo que seria el ultimo aliento de vida de uno de ellos el viento soplaba una melodía silenciosa y triste. Para cuando cayo una hoja de sauce en medio de los dos hombres solo se oyó el sonido de las hojas desenvainándose luego un segundo de un contacto de las hojas con la carne y luego nada. En menos de un segundo un hombre había dado su ultimo aliento y el otro se se volvió imperdonable por lo que hizo perdiéndolo todo.

El vencedor con la mano temblando con los rastros de un ligero corte en la cara soltó su arma y corrió al lecho del hombre moribundo se arrodillo y acurruco al hombre moribundo en sus brazos.

-Hermano, por que de todos los posibles que me buscarían por que tenías que encontrarme Yoné- El hombre decía mientras las lágrimas se combinaban con la sangre de su rostro.

-Siempre fuiste mi responsabilidad Yasuo solo dime por que _cough _lo hiciste hermano- A Yoné no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Hermano como incluso ahora dudas de mi, de que de verdad habría cometido un crimen así- Decía Yasuo sin poder creer las palabras de su hermano en sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Quien mas iba a ser si no tu Hermano después de todo al maestro Souma lo mato una técnica de viento- Para cuando Yoné dijo estas ultimas palabras la vida se termino de escaparse de su cuerpo, Yasuo no podía moverse no podía reaccionar no podía asimilar las ultimas palabras de su hermano.

Para cuando llego el amanecer las lagrimas ya se había secado la tumba ya estaba enterrada y la decisión de encontrar la verdad a tal calamidad ya estaba hecho.

Yasuo estaba recostado aun en el árbol mirando al fuego atrapado en los recuerdos, cerro los ojos para dejar ir esos pensamientos al menos unos momentos suspiro profundamente pasándose una mano por su largo cabello negro, aun podía oír las voces de los jonios que estaban en las cercanías todos se encontraban hablando de cosas variadas desde las cosas por las que están protegiendo al alzarse en armas contra los noxianos invasores hasta cosas mas banales como lo que podrían hacer mañana para despejarse de la realidad de la guerra, le llamo la atención que uno de estos grupos cercanos que hablaba en voz baja hablara de las figuras importantes que habían aparecido para ayudar en la guerra.

-Entonces Kai si tuvieras la oportunidad a quien de las tres te llevarías a la cama- Dijo un hombre fornido riendo al final de la frase.

-Me lo pones difícil Daron digo entre elegir entre a una asesina que lo mas probable es que te apuñale sin darte ni medio segundo de reacción, una sacerdotisa que encarna el balance del espíritu vivo de jonia y nuestra gran líder no es simple- dijo el joven pensativo.

-Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de llevarme a la cama a alguna de ellas seria a las tres posiblemente moriría pero valdría la pena- digo otro hombre con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Yasuo movió la cabeza en negación ante las ideas de los luchadores pero no los culpaba estaban llenos de sueños y esperanza. El sabia que una idea como esa era una muy mala, al fin y al cabo esas mujeres tienen cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse Karma esta constantemente entrando en comunicación con los espíritus y abogando por que se haga algo para detener a los invasores, Irelia esta en el frente de casi cada batalla y esta todo el tiempo inspirando a la gente a que se levante en armas sin duda es una gran líder y Akali bueno de ella quien sabe que es lo que estará haciendo probablemente matando noxianos en el velo de la noche.

Yasuo se preguntaba si de verdad jonia iba a ser la misma si vencían en esa guerra. De repente oyó al trio hablar nuevamente esta vez sobre el.

-Bueno si nadie de nosotros es lo suficiente mente bueno para ellas entonces quien- Pregunto el hombre formido.

-Que no me dirás que ese Yordle si esta bien que tenga ese titulo del corazón de la tempestad pero vamos- Pregunto el mas joven.

-Bueno si no es el, que tal el asesino del viento- Pregunto el hombre que traía la sonrisa al principio de la conversación ya desaparecida- Digo estoy seguro que el con todo ese poder podría con cualquiera-.

El hombre fornido respondió – Enserio piensas que ese tipo siendo quien es podría si quiera dirigirle una palabra a esas mujeres-.

-Bueno yo escuche que fue perdonado que el motivo por el que lo acusaron era falso o fue un accidente- Respondió el mas joven.

-Si aunque ya no sea un fugitivo de verdad crees que esta libre de culpa quiero decir tienes idea de cuanta gente lo busca para vengarse de el por las muertes que a ocasionado- el Hombre fornido hablo con voz de queja.

-Oye Daron no hables muy fuerte no queremos que los demás escuchen o peor el, digo creo que acampo cerca- el hombre de la sonrisa ahora muerta tenia una cara algo preocupada.

\- Miren no niego que el maldito sea poderoso rayos al fin y al cabo esa es la razón de por que nadie dice nada, por que debido a el hemos salido victoriosos en las ultimas batallas pero díganme cuando no haya mas guerra que creen que hará lo mas probable es que huya al final el aun debe pagar por muchas cosas- Termino de hablar el hombre fornido.

Los tres siguieron hablando de otras cosas cambiando el tema constantemente Yasuo ya no les presto atención estaba cansado y molesto. ahora el fuego que ya era diminuto casi imperceptible para las demás personas que estaban en los alrededores, ellos tenían razón que haría cuando esta guerra terminara no tenia nada ni a nadie a quien añorar para volver a un lugar al que llamar suyo ni tierra ni hogar ni madre ni padre tampoco hermano o amigos o nación y aliados Yasuo solo sabia una cosa que aun si le daban todas esas cosas que el añoro eso ya no era posible para el, era imperdonable. Yasuo se recostó y se cubrió con su manta ya no estaba para mas comentarios solo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar dejaría que el fuego se apagara en esa noche tan tranquila imperturbable por el viento.

Yasuo al abrir los ojos no entendió que es lo que paso, el fuego, el bosque ,los hombres el viento todo se había ido no comprendía que había sucedido estaba seguro que solo cerro los ojos unos momentos para luego abrirlos en otro lugar.

Era un lugar extraño con una iluminación peculiar no se distinguía nada solo a su alrededor habían pilares con inscripciones y grabados que no comprendía en algunos pilares había un agujero que en el hacia una luz efímera iluminando la oscuridad empoderada de la habitación.

El piso estaba mojado con agua, pero solo hasta el nivel de los pies y algo que le pareció raro a Yasuo es que todas sus cosas estaban ahí con el, las traía puesta claramente el no se las había puesto y el lugar era demasiado extraño como para ser una ilusión demasiado real para ser un sueño y hecho por manos humanas para ser obras de espíritus.

Yasuo miro y busco en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no encontró nada, trato de sentir algún ser vivo por su respiración pero no sintió el viento aquí Yasuo se sentía vulnerable si esto era una trampa definitivamente sería demasiado difícil salir de esta situación.

Luego de haber esperado un rato en el mismo lugar sin moverse se decidido si iba a llegar al fondo de esto tenia que moverse y encontrar lo que sea a si que solo siguió hacia a adelante atento a sus alrededores el solo camino ya para cuando paso unos minutos sintió con su mano uno de los orbes que emanaban luz, en su mano sintió un calor agradable ya para cuando trato de acercarse con los dedos a palpar el orbe no toco nada sin embargo la sensación de calidez no desapareció.

-Es Bueno volver a verte Yasuo- Yasuo no reconoció la voz solo toma la empuñadura de su arma y la desenvaino tan rápido como pudo para confrontar a la voz que venia a su espalda.

-Si has venido a matarme espero que hayas traído a algunos amigos – Digo el afrontando a quien estaba detrás de si.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Yasuo se volvió a la voz de su espalda se encontró con una imagen extraña para el ya no había solo pilares con las luces en ellos, no ahora había un gran espacio como si fuera una habitación solo que sin paredes al medio había una mesa de piedra redonda con símbolos variados y grabados que para Yasuo eran irreconocibles sillas de piedra con el mismo estilo de la mesa con bordes dorados como si le hubieran agregado oro a la mesa y sillas pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Yasuo en este momento era la mujer que estaba sentada en el extremo mas lejano de la mesa.

La mujer tenia un aire misterioso estaba sentada con las manos bajo su mentón mirando a Yasuo fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara su pelo era negro corto que le llegaba a los hombros y terminaba con un afilado corte alrededor de las puntas, su fleco que cubría casi todo su lado izquierdo de la cara cubría también lo que parecía ser una cicatriz que nacía de ese lado de su rostro y se extendía desde su ojo al puente de la nariz parecida a la cicatriz que Yasuo mismo tenia, sus ropajes eran túnicas de colores oscuros con ciertos toques de dorado sin duda algo que no pasaba desapercibido era el adorno con forma de garra dorada en su mano izquierda.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que los 2 habían intercambiado palabras a la mujer no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara y Yasuo no bajaba la guardia esta mujer apareció de la nada con esta habitación sin duda ella no era alguien a quien había que subestimar.

-Aunque admiro mucho tu enfoque en mantenerte alerta y atento a lo que haga no he venido a hacerte daño mas bien quería hablar contigo Yasuo-. Decía la mujer dejando su posición relajada sobre la mesa para pasar a una mas erguida.

-No te conozco y si eres tu la causa de que este aquí será mejor que me dejes ir ya, por que esto no terminara bien- Decía el sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

-¿Enserio?- Digo la mujer soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo sin esto?-.

La mujer saco de bajo de la mesa la espada de Yasuo como si siempre hubiera estado allí, Yasuo miro la escena y volvió la vista a su mano su espada no estaba en ella era imposible esta mujer podría haber sido tan rápida como para quitarle el arma de la mano y volver a sentarse en la silla en tan poco tiempo Yasuo solo pensó lo más plausible que podía ser esta mujer, una Hechicera o Maga como los llamaban los noxianos pero si todo esto era obra de ella entonces enserio que Yasuo estaba en problemas.

-Siéntate Yasuo hablemos de por qué estás aquí quieres- Digo la mujer apuntando con la garra dorada a la silla en frente, Yasuo lentamente percibiendo toda la habitación se sentó con una expresión seria -Ah si sake jonio para ti tu favorito- al terminar de decir esto la mujer movió su mano y delante de Yasuo apareció una botella de licor y un pequeño vaso.

Yasuo estaba sorprendió, pero no demostró ninguna emoción había oído historias de gente que hace aparecer cosas, pero no a distancia de ellos, sin embargo, Yasuo no movió un dedo para tomar del licor enfrente de él.

-Ah si la tempestad de acero tu arma, tu compañera, tu maldición Yasuo- Digo la mujer desenvainando la hoja y apreciando el filo -Debió de requerir mucho tiempo dominarla con una solo mano, pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de tu espada mi querido Yasuo-

Digo ella envainando el arma y lanzándose la a Yasuo este solo la atrapo con una mano, aun con su espada en la mano estaba lejos de sentirse seguro.

-Entonces porque estoy aquí- Digo Yasuo sin despejar la mirada de la mujer misteriosa.

-Bueno digamos que te he traído aquí para ofrecerte, como decirlo una oportunidad- Decía la mujer con ademanes relajados.

-¿Y que oportunidad seria esa?-

-La oportunidad de tener propósito una vez más, la oportunidad de darte algo mas que no sea el viento, remordimientos y desolación- La mujer no despejaba la mirada de Yasuo.

Yasuo sentia que esta mujer no era cosa buena al decir esas cosas, solo le surgían mas preguntas. -Que te hace pensar que estoy mal- Yasuo estaba Tranquilo por el exterior pero muy incomodo en el interior.

-Oh por favor yo conozco muchas cosas y como no te conozco muy bien a ti Yasuo después de todo tu siempre fuiste uno de los favoritos aquí- La mujer alzo los brazos haciendo énfasis en el lugar que se encontraban.

-¿Y que es aquí y mas importante quien eres tu?-.

La mujer extendió su sonrisa como si hubiera estado esperando esta pregunta.

-Oh donde están mis modales te ruego que me disculpes por no haberme presentado antes, yo soy Vessaria Kolminye, Alta invocadora, cabecilla del alto consejo de invocadores, Guardiana de la Liga, Archimaga, y tu anfitriona-. La mujer decía esto mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Y en donde te encuentras pues, estas en la Torre de las Palabras ubicada en la Liga lugar muy secreto de ojos indiscretos y borrada de el mismo cause del tiempo-

Para Yasuo esto ya no estaba bien, si había entendido bien esta mujer era alguien importantísima aparte de ser una poderosa maga y se encontraba en un lugar muy secreto como para salir caminado de él, se quedo unos momentos más analizando lo que digo la mujer.

-Entonces Vessaria Kolminye que es lo que quieres de mi por que no me creo eso que decías de una nueva oportunidad aparte quiero saber de que me conoces por que en mi vida te había conocido-.

-Bueno primero si digo la verdad con darte una nueva oportunidad y es que me refiero no estas cansado de luchar en una guerra en la que los dos bandos te ven como enemigo- La mujer decía esto relajándose en su silla – sin mencionar el hecho de que tu mismo no te puedes perdonar por todo lo que hiciste, al fin y al cabo solo te apegaste a tus firmes creencias y convicciones y eso te hizo pagar un gran precio no muchos hombres habrían hecho lo que tu pero eso te hizo ante los ojos de todos Imperdonable- Vessaria decía esto enfatizando en la última palabra.

Para Yasuo esto era preocupante no solo esta mujer sabia mucho de el sino que también sabia cosas que nunca había dicho solo pensado ¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa tanto de el que clase de poderes tendrá y por cuanto tiempo lo habrá vigilado?

-Ok te admito que eres buena Vessaria diciéndome lo que ya se sin embargo seguimos donde mismo a que te refieres con esa nueva oportunidad por que si crees que dejare Jonia para tratar de vivir en otro lugar estas muy equivocada-. Yasuo decía esto poniéndose erguido en la silla más serio, esta mujer estaba hartándolo con sus palabras que solo daban vueltas al asunto.

-Oh querido Yasuo tranquilo la paciencia es una gran virtud pero tienes razón al final como vas a vender algo sin tener algo que vender, bueno lo que te ofrezco es que te unas a la Liga, sin duda tu inclusión nos seria de gran ayuda para nuestras misiones y te daríamos todo lo que necesites, hasta un hogar aquí en la Liga y la oportunidad de ser algo mas grande que solo un asesino en una guerra en que no se puede distinguir amigo de enemigo-. Vessaria decía esto mientras se servía una copa de vino que hizo aparecer de la nada,Yasuo estaba algo preocupado por como la mujer hablaba de la guerra como si esta fuera en vez de ser contra el invasor extrangero fuera de el contra todo el mundo.

-Ya y de verdad piensas que solo eso me hará formar parte de tu pequeño grupo porque si somos sinceros que es lo que hace tu grupo que pudiera ser mas importante que la guerra que ocurre en mi hogar- Decía Yasuo sin duda la conversación se había tornado interesante pero eso no quitaba que debía tener cuidado, lo que ´´ofrecía´´ esta mujer era muy raro hogar y propósito pero la pregunta de oro era como.

Vessaria miraba para un lado a las sombras pensativa si darle mas información a Yasuo ella sabia como era el terco, estoico, pragmático entre otras cosas al menos al principio era así sin embargo ella sabia que si quiera de verdad que Yasuo se uniera una vez mas a la Liga debía ser un poco mas trasparente en cuanto de lo que hablaba.

Vessaria suspiro profundamente algo que no paso desapercibido. -Bueno Veamos, dime Yasuo te has preguntado el por que de la guerra en jonia-. Vessaria lo miraba expectante de una respuesta.

-Por que Noxus es un imperio que quiere conquistarlo todo a su paso arrasar con todos y subyugarlos bajo su puño-. Al decir esto Vessaria negó con la cabeza.

-Y si te digiera que la invasión Noxiana ocurrió por un engaño y luego se mantuvo porque es la única manera de detener a un mal mayor- Digo Vessaria dejando de lado la copa y la sonrisa que tenia para pasar a una expresión seria incluso la cicatriz de su rostro parecido extenderse.

-Aunque eso hubiera sido asi, eso no justifica la muerte y masacre de tantas vidas inocentes- Ahora que lo pensaba Yasuo nunca le presto mucha atención al porqué de la invasión solo al hecho de que el enemigo estaba ahí y debían detenerlo.

-Para los que dirigen esta guerra es mas que aceptable que se pierdan vidas inocentes en post de detener a un mal mayor- Vessaria pauso unos momentos bebió de su copa y prosiguió. – El único Problema que ellos no ven es que cada vez están más cerca de causar la destrucción de Runaterra, y hay es donde nosotros la Liga entramos en acción para decirlo claro y conciso Yasuo somos una organización secreta que se encarga de mantener el balance de Runaterra evitando que esta llegue a su fin, algo que ya a pasado-.

Yasuo abrió los ojos de forma amplia al oír lo que Vessaria decía y si era sincero sonaba de locos esta Liga se encargaba de salvar a Runaterra pero lo que más desconcertaba era lo que digo al final, que el fin de Runaterra ya había pasado pero eso no era posible, si estaban en guerra pero no era un evento cataclismo como para decir que este era el fin aunque dependía de a quien le preguntaras.

-¿Como que ya a pasado? Si te soy sincero lo que dices suena de locos-.

-Por que es de locos, solo con saber que Runaterra esta a esto- dijo sacándose una hebra de su cabello- de desaparecer y que todo lo que conozcamos no exista, entre la Niebla Negra, los Ascendidos ,los Oscuros, Mordekaiser, El vacío y sus aberraciones, y las diferentes naciones de toda Runaterra queriendo Provocar una sexta guerra rúnica, pues si se puede decir que hemos hecho mucho trabajo en cuanto a mantener el balance de este caótico mundo-. Vessaria termino de decir esto con un suspiro y se termino bebiendo lo que le quedaba de su copa luego miro a Yasuo y se paro de su silla para dirigirse lentamente donde estaba el.

-Mira Yasuo se que lo que te estoy ofreciendo y diciendo es lejos de las cosas mas alocadas que uno podría decir pero si de verdad quieres ser parte de algo mas grande e importante que de una guerra que te quito todo, en la cual nadie te aprecia y solo te ven como alguien a quien soportar hasta que el conflicto acabe, ven con nosotros aquí serás recibido con los brazos abierto sin nadie que te juzgue aquí podrás dejar atrás el dolor y te prometo que sabrás cosas y harás cosas de las cuales solo unos pocos pueden si quiera imaginar-.

Para cuando dijo esto Vessaria esta junto a Yasuo ofreciéndole una carta con lo que parecía ser unos cristales grabados y una especie de templo, ahora que Yasuo la veía parada se notaba que si esta mujer quería podía parecer imponente y irradiar respeto hacia su persona, aunque algo que noto estando Yasuo sentado fue que parecía que el lado de su rostro que ocultaba con su cabello parecía estar mas dañado de lo normal no ser solo un simple cicatriz.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Digo Yasuo mirando al sobre que Vessaria le estaba ofreciendo.

\- Con este sobre serás capas de volver aquí para verme si es que aceptas, no te empujare a nada Yasuo solo quiero recordarte que eres libre de elegir solo te diré que si aceptaras enserio que nos alegraría tenerte una vez más-.

Yasuo tomo el sobre y lo miro solo tenia el sello del templo con los cristales y su nombre en la parte de atrás del sobre.

-Ahora Yasuo el Imperdonable debes irte tengo otras reuniones a las que atender-. Digo ella caminando de vuelta a la silla en la que estaba.

\- Planeando Salvar el mundo -Digo Yasuo con su expresión seria.

\- Si Con Demacia cazando y matando magos inocentes y con esa pequeña niña malcriada de Qiyana tratando de causar caos para apoderarse del trono de Ixtal, si otra misión para salvar el mundo ahora ve camina en esa dirección y volverás a Jonia-. Digo ella sin mirar a Yasuo solo estaba con los ojos cerrados reflexionando.

Yasuo por su parte había recibido mucha información y mucho en que pensar solo se paro de la silla tomo su espada y se dirigió por el laberinto de pilares luminosos atento si Vessaria hacia algo, no hizo nada para cuando salió de la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba las luces se apagaron de repente.

Yasuo Abrió los ojos lentamente lo primero que vio fueron los arboles meciéndose con el viento que había y a los pájaros exóticos de Jonia volando y cantando, el se levanto del tronco que le había servido de cama le dolía la espalda demonios si esa mujer Vessaria le ofrecía una cama en la cual dormir el trato de unírsele no sonaba para nada mal.

Fue en ese momento en donde Yasuo se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, el sueño de anoche, no parecía un sueño era muy real demasiado detallado como para haber sido imaginación suya miro a su alrededor y no vio a ningún soldado Jonio seguramente se habían desplazado al pueblo más cercano por orden de Irelia, de ser así debía ponerse en marcha se quito su manta azul y se comenzó a poner su ropa partiendo por el cinturón siguiendo por las grebas y los brazales junto con su hombrera no le habrá llevado mas de 5 minutos ajustarse todo, algo que le pareció raro fue que su cantimplora de bambú estaba llena no recordaba haberla llenado desde hace 2 días bueno sea lo que sea no importaba no pasaría sed, para cuando recogió su túnica azul del suelo vio que un trozo de papel cayo al suelo, era una carta con un sello que en el tenia lo que parecía ser un templo y tres cristales, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido anoche no era un sueño, si sucedió y Yasuo tenia enfrente de si la prueba de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuo ya había caminado buena parte del día por el bosque exótico joniano bueno para los forasteros de otras tierras seria exóticos para el solo era uno de los muchos bosques que jonia ofrecía para deleitar con la mirada, Yasuo ahora solo tenia dos objetivos metidos en la cabeza la primera era tratar de encontrar información sobre todo lo que vivió anoche en ese sueño y lo segundo era encontrar la aldea mas cercana para reabastecerse y tener cierta noción de adonde fueron los soldados, le parecía raro que no se hubiera despertado con el ruido de los hombres tomando sus cosas y partiendo aunque si lo pensaba bien la explicación que se le hacia plausible era debido al sueño que la mujer Vessaria Kolminye lo había hecho experimentar y la otra es que de todas formas estaba bien separado de todos los demás casi escondido escuchando sus conversaciones.

Yasuo aun con la mente ocupada tratando de pensar en una explicación coherente al sueño se le hacia demasiado extraño que algo así pudiera ocurrir aun si era en un lugar como Jonia donde la línea de lo mágico y lo físico es muy difusa, siguió caminando hasta que empezó a oír el sonido de las olas chocando contra las costas y los acantilados para cuando llego a ver la aldea ante el se presentaba un puente bastante largo que abarcaba desde la orilla hasta una de las piedras erguidas que formaban acantilados mas adelante y la cual el puente pasaba por el medio de las piedras, Yasuo ya desde el otro lado de la orilla ya podía ver la aldea si la memoria no le fallaba el nombre de esta aldea era Weh'le.

Yasuo empezó a caminar con la espada en su hombre apreciando la forma y arquitectura de la aldea estaba a los pies de los cañones y riscos que se alzaban entremedio de la aldea así como el puente conectaba cada cañón junto a otro haciéndolo un medio de trasporte razonable aunque un poco largo viéndolo a la distancia no es como si a Yasuo le importara caminar pero en mas de una ocasión recordó lo útil que seria tener unas botas o sandalias cuando se camina tanto al día lo que le llamaba la atención era que esta aldea estaba cerca de los templos y fortalezas que tiempo atrás eran de Jonia, Yasuo se preguntaba por qué no habrán atacado ya la aldea costera.

Yasuo ya iba acercándose al interior del pasaje que le daría acceso al interior del cañón y después acceso a la aldea, el empezó a recordar sus prioridades lo primero que haría seria antes que nada encontrar un lugar tranquilo y echarle un vistazo a la carta luego de eso buscar un lugar donde quedarse y finalmente buscar información sobre la Liga seguro que habría un templo en los acantilados donde podría preguntar a personas mas sabias que el aunque claro dando un nombre falso y mintiendo para llegar ahí pero se ocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento por ahora seguiría con su plan y estaría atento por si las tropas Noxianas atacaban el pueblo.

Le tomo como 15 minutos a Yasuo bajar desde el puente al interior del cañón y luego al mercado de la aldea que conveniente mente también servía de plaza principal de la aldea con las estatuas de piedras que representaban seres o eso se suponían que eran místicos y olvidados pero los Jonios eran así respetaban aun las cosas que no entendían o olvidaban, la plaza no estaba tan atestada de personas ,Yasuo vio a un par de personas comprando o vendiendo las cosas que tenían algunos Vastayas de distintas tribus, comerciando o pasando el rato y alguno que otro niño divirtiéndose a Yasuo se le hacia extraño. Desde que comenzó la invasión hace ya diez años y desde que fue acusado de asesinato años atrás Yasuo siempre paso ese tiempo huyendo y peleando o mas bien sobreviviendo nunca tuvo tiempo para detenerse a apreciar la plaza de una aldea o las pequeñas cosas que habían en ella.

El tomo asiento cerca de la estatua apartado de las demás personas cercanas para tener un poco de tranquilidad ahora que estaba sentado saco su cantimplora y se puso a beber el alcohol que tomo estaba muy bueno era su preferido eran muy contadas las ocasiones que tenia para beber alcohol de buena calidad por un rato siguió observando a la gente del mercado solo para que con el paso de los minutos cerrara los ojos dejándose envolver por el sonido del mar, de la gente, de los pájaros y del viento.

En su mente Yasuo empezó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había pasado, hace diez años Noxus ataco Jonia cuando el tenia 18 años las cosas estuvieron tranquilas los primeros 3 años ya que el invasor estaba lejos de su aldea y de la academia luego de eso la guerra llego y se le encargo ser el protector de maestro Souma aquel que le enseño a dominar la técnica del viento, pero su arrogancia por demostrar que no solo era mejor que los otros estudiantes sino que también hacerles ver que su existencia no era un error lo hizo desear demostrar que la batalla no podría ganarse sin él; Y partió al campo solo siendo un adolescente y tenia que admitir que al menos esa batalla fue bastante bien en solo treinta minutos todo se había acabado con las tropas Noxianas muertas y con un montón de Jonios heridos sin embargo para Yasuo solo le importaba una cosa volver ante su maestro y hacerle ver a el y a todos que su existencia no era un error o un infortunio para cuando volvió el maestro estaba muerto desangrado con un corte en el pecho.

Yasuo luego recordó todo el dolor que lo perseguía siempre, ser acusado de asesinato y huir para luego tres años mas tarde tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, ahora que lo reflexionaba recordó que su enfrentamiento fue un poco distinto a como le recordaba en sus pesadillas recordó que Yoné lo estaba cazando junto a otros hombres lo siguieron todo el día con la vana esperanza de que los perdería pero no, así que solo se sentó al atardecer en medio de los riscos arcoíris esperaba que le atacaran todos a la vez pero no Yoné fue el primero en ir no recordó lo que Yoné le grito a los cazadores pero si recordó lo que Yasuo le contesto a Yoné

-Finalmente me has encontrado hermano- Yasuo recuerda verlo con esa armadura de combate con tintes purpuras y dorados y sus dos espadas doradas colgando de su cinto, luego de eso dio paso su duelo y luego su lamentación posterior a la muerte de su hermano para luego ser atacado por los demás cazadores que no duraron cinco segundo contra el.

Yasuo trato de despejar sus recuerdos para dar paso a la siguiente parte de su travesía, un año mas tarde fue cuando conoció a Taliyah el pequeño gorrión que le alegro mucho los meses que pasaron juntos, Yasuo se entristeció de repente, ¿que clase de maestro era? luego de que se separaran ni un solo segundo de tiempo se lo dedico a pensar en la chica que le alegro su desdichada existencia y aunque al principio no le digo su nombre real por temor para cuando se entero de la verdad esta no lo rechazo ni lo repudio como toda su gente si no que vio más allá de él.

Yasuo se quito la cinta que amarraba su cabello para darle un vistazo esta vez detenidamente estaba mas descolorida y dañada desde la ultima vez que se detuvo a verlo pero ahí estaba un recuerdo de la única persona que no lo rechazo, el sostuvo la cinta junto a su pecho con sus manos relajadas y volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a su recapitulación, no sin antes apuntar en su mente que para cuando esta guerra termine debía hacer un viaje a Shurima a visitar a su pequeña gorrión ya para esta época ella debía tener veintiún años de edad a Yasuo se le paso por la mente el cómo le habrá ido con el asunto de ese emperador que volvió de la tumba.

Yasuo despejo sus pensamientos también buscaría información sobre eso a su debido tiempo, pero ahora el se acercaba al final de su travesía, un año y medio mas tarde fue cuando la encontró a ella Riven la asesina de su maestro tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento desde ira a confusión junto con preguntas dio lo mejor de si mismo para contenerse cuando estaban en el tribunal juzgándola para luego ir a visitarla y reclamarle el duelo que debían tener solo para terminar en un enfrentamiento de penas y arrepentimientos, para cuando los ancianos entraron a la celda las cosas ya estaban aclaradas y el finalmente había probado su inocencia sin embargo no podía perdonarse a si mismo y tampoco lo iban a perdonar toda la gente que había matado y todos sus familiares, el sabía que ellos recorrerían el camino de la venganza para así encontrar la paz que el les arrebató al llevarse a sus seres queridos.

Luego de eso un mes después es cuando oyó las noticias de que un pelotón de conquista Noxiano iba a atacar uno de los pueblos cercanos al rio de Navori y que Irelia iría a detenerlos el a lo lejos vio el destacamento y la batalla ya había comenzado, llego solo para usar un tornado en las fuerzas Noxianas sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con tal cantidad de soldados y luego estaba ese ser; era un monstro de hombre enorme fornido e imparable no había duda que podría partir a cualquier hombre a la mitad de un movimiento de su hacha Yasuo había visto a hombres fuertes pero ninguno con una fiereza tan grande por derramar sangre, para cuando lo tumbaron y los tropas Noxianas se retiraban cargaron al gigante con ellos sin importar cuantos hombres requirió, había algo en el estomago de ese hombre algo que brillaba rojo sangre y que le hacia tener un mal presentimiento.

Luego pasaron 2 semanas y Yasuo junto con otros siguieron a Irelia a establecer un choque para que los Noxianos no se adentraran con libertad a territorio Jonio y la Aldea de Weh'le era ese lugar sin embargo se quedo dormido y llego tarde se preguntaba si tal vez Irelia estaba en el templo de los acantilados hablando con quien estuviera al mando de la aldea, sabía que Akali estaba con ella algo así como su guardaespaldas y asesina personal solo que Irelia no le marcaba objeticos así que Akali se los hacia ella misma Yasuo la vi un par de veces escabullirse en la noche el viento ayudo en eso, no sabía que había pasado con el Yordle ese Kennen si no recordaba mal ese era su nombre, solo se esfumo luego de hablar con Irelia y Karma, la última volvió al Placidium de Navori por alguna razón había oído rumores de una conspiración contra Irelia pero solo eran rumores al fin y al cabo, ¿por que razón alguien trataría de ir en contra de la niña que hizo posible la rebelión contra el invasor extranjero? aunque la guerra cambia a las personas el mismo había cambiado mucho.

Y con eso Yasuo termino de recapitular su travesía solo para ponerse a pensar en su presente y en su futuro ahora tenia veintiocho años y había aclarado el asesinato de su maestro pero eso no cambio mucho la actitud de la gente a su alrededor ellos aun querían verlo muerto y a lo mucho la gente lo soportaba.

De repente vino a él la conversación que tuvo en sus sueños sobre si no estaba cansado de participar en una guerra en que ambos bandos lo veían como enemigo, eso a Yasuo le molesto pero tenían derecho después de todo lo que había hecho. nunca antes se preguntó qué haría cuando la guerra terminara bueno una de las cosas seria ir a Shurima para visitar a Taliyah pero aparte de eso no lo había pensado, después de todo que es lo que haría ¿tratar de buscar un hogar y formar una familia, trabajar en una granja Jonia? no era una idea que le desagradase pero tampoco una que le llamara particularmente la atención no después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿quien podría amarlo o el mismo a quien podría amar? era gracioso, la mujer Vessaria le había propuesto formar parte de esa familia, la Liga como ella la llamaba y salvar al mundo de las amenazas que habían alrededor de él, definitivamente tendría que buscar información sobre todo lo que le conto la mujer bueno de las cosas que al menos recordaba de la noche pasada.

Yasuo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que en pocas horas caería la noche en la aldea así que se sentó erguido junto a la estatua y saco la carta con su nombre se detuvo a verla detenidamente antes de abrirla.

por atrás tenia su nombre hecho por alguien que de verdad debía ser un maestro de la caligrafía la letra era simplemente hermosa, por el frente la carta tenía el sello de este templo o castillo con los tres cristales bajo el, Yasuo suspiro cansado. Enserio lo de anoche había pasado no podía negarlo tenia la prueba en la mano.

Dejo de esperar y rompió el sello para leer que es lo que contenía la carta según Vessaria con ella seria capas de volver a ese lugar misterioso, la carta solo tenía unos pocos párrafos de textos y tres dibujos, siendo estos el de una bolsa, una especie de cristal y unas botas.

El se dispuso a leer los párrafos.

´´Yasuo aquí tienes unos objetos que te servirán, para sacarlos de la carta solo tienes que meter la mano y tomarlos de esta

El primero es una bolsa con cien piezas de oro nunca viene mal para que no sigas durmiendo en el bosque y tengas una comida decente.

El segundo son un par de botas que hacen juego con las grebas que llevas, enserio deberías tratar a tus pies mejor son ellos los responsables de que estés donde estés.

El ultimo es un pequeño fragmento de cristal rúnico encantado especialmente, este solo puede ser usado por ti te guiara hacia la entrada mas cercana, no lo pierdas es muy importante ya que funciona como tu llave de ingreso.

Si decides venir con nosotros te estaremos esperando y si decides quedarte allí en una guerra que solo te causa amargura, pues los necios no tienen cura. ´´

VESSARIA KOLMINYE.

Yasuo termino de leer la carta y levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad enserio se suponía que la carta contenía objetos, lo pensó unos momentos si su memoria no le fallaba anoche comprobó con sus ojos que Vessaria era una maga muy poderosa haciendo aparecer y desaparecer cosas a voluntad.

Yasuo miro hacia los lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie mirándolo y luego de unos momentos más de duda extendió la mano hacia el dibujo de la bolsa contenida en la carta. La carta de repente pareció volverse negra y Yasuo contemplo como su mano se introducía en el hueco negro que ahora era la carta, no introdujo mucho la mano para sentir una especie de tela tocar sus dedos, cogió el trozo de tela se dio cuenta de que era un poco pesado y extrajo la mano de la carta solo para que esta volviera a la normalidad y con el dibujo de la bolsa borrado de la carta.

Yasuo miro incrédulo la carta y luego la bolsa de tela blanca llena de monedas, chequeo la bolsa para ver si era lo que decía la carta y al abrirla efectivamente eran monedas de oro jonias, sus ojos no le engañaban miro hacia todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo vio sacar la bolsa de la carta noto que la plaza estaba ya bastante vacía solo algunas personas y Vastayas quedaban recogiendo sus tiendas o paseando.

Lo siguiente que Yasuo pensó en este momento era en buscar un lugar para pasar la noche no había comido mucho en el día solo unas galletas que le quedaban Yasuo esbozo una sonrisa, con este dinero podría comprar muchas cosas comida, equipo para viajar, estadía, incluso ropa.

Yasuo se levantó de donde había estado sentado la ultima hora y media y se propuso a ir a una posada, un trago no le vendría mal, camino hasta uno de los Vastayas que estaban a punto de irse de la plaza.

-¿ Disculpe sabe dónde podría encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche?- Yasuo vio a la criatura tenia pelo en todo su cuerpo, unos cuernos largos y enroscados junto con 2 colas la criatura estaba empacando una caja cuando se volvió para responder.

-Ah claro amigo tienes un par de lugares en donde te puedes pasar la noche y beber un trago, esta la taberna de Luon Kuon cerca del lado oeste de la aldea esta toda hecha de piedra no tiene perdida, si lo que quieres es algo de diversión de todo tipo el garito de Xin han esta por ahí cerca solo sigue las señales. – el vastaya termino de empacar y recoger la caja faltante para emprender su camino- aunque si tienes dinero y quieres pasar una buena noche te recomiendo la Posada De Celeste es cara pero vale la pena el dinero, está en el acantilado cerca del templo solo sigue la escalera del cañón y llegaras no tiene perdida.- Yasuo agradeció a la criatura y pensó unos momentos hacia donde ir si bien la taberna no sonaba mal y era uno de los lugares a los cuales estaba acostumbrado a ir tenia suficiente dinero como para permitirse algo bueno así que se dirigió a la Posada De Celeste.

Dejo la plaza para dirigirse primero a la escalera al interior del cañón que estaba en el centro de la aldea, Yasuo empezó a pensar en lo extraño que era todo esto el dirigiéndose a una posada con una bolsa llena de oro en una maño algo que le incomodaba era que se la había dado Vessaria así nada mas sin pedirle nada a cambio o prometerle que se uniría a su grupo aun tenia que chequear esas botas y el cristal del que hablaba la carta, Yasuo en su ascensión hacia la posada se fijo en que soldados jonios transitaban las escaleras subiendo y bajando Yasuo reconoció a varios de ellos como los guardias sin embargo iban con sus armaduras y armas preparadas incluso alcanzo a notar que el grupo de soldados que seguía a Irelia estaba hay también esperaba que no lo reconocieran o esto se tornaría de cabeza muy rápido aunque la presencia de soldados y los hombre de Irelia solo quería decir que ellos ya estaban en la aldea solo que no los vio al ingresar a esta y tampoco noto a muchos guardias apostados eso solo quería decir que Irelia convoco a los lideres de la aldea para discutir las opciones en caso de un repentino ataque Noxiano.

Yasuo movió la cabeza para despejarla, no era cosa suya lo del planeamiento de la defensa o las estrategias de respuesta ante un ataque solo sabía que si Noxus se presentaba a atacar en la aldea el estaría hay para detenerlo tan simple como eso.

Para cuando llego a la cima del risco un tramo que le llevo unos 10 min cumplir pudo ver el cielo lleno de nubes con las aves y criaturas voladoras circulando el cielo, a lo lejos el extenso mar que se perdía en el horizonte y en el otro acantilado el templo que estaba erigido en la cara del cañón al cual se podía acceder desde un puente colgante sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención era que aquí en la cima del cañón habían casas mas grandes y ostentosas que las que las que había abajo.

Yasuo finalmente llego a la posada un lugar bastante grande con un cartel enseñando a un empyriean azul formado con las ramas del los arboles que conformaban la entrada, Yasuo se quedó apreciando al dragón solo para después correr las puertas y entrar en la posada.

Yasuo fue recibido con la visión de una hermosa Vastayas con rasgos jóvenes con piel gris y pelaje marrón con ropajes bastante finos y elegantes siendo este un vestido purpura con tintes dorados, la vastaya hizo una reverencia saludándolo -Saludos buen señor mi nombre es Chenyiyo pero todos me llaman Chenyi ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – Yasuo percibió una sensación de incomodidad en la vastaya claramente estaba tratando de ser respetuosa, pero se podía notar que le incomodaba que Yasuo estuviera allí, tal vez sabia quien era o tal vez era su ropa demacrada o tal vez pensaba que no tenia el dinero para quedarse en la posada de lujo y solo entro para fisgonear.

Yasuo se aproximó al mostrador – Quisiera una habitación por la noche junto con un baño y comida, ¿Cuánto saldría todo eso señorita? – Yasuo la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno la verdad es que hoy estamos con unas visitas especiales aquí en la posaba y no creo que pueda darle alguna habitación- digo la vastaya un poco nerviosa

-El dinero no es problema señorita- respondiendo Yasuo.

-Vera la madame me dijo específicamente que nadie podría quedarse en la posada aparte de los invitados especiales- Yasuo no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que esos invitados especiales era Irelia y los soldados de alto rango y confianza de ella sin mencionar a su guardaespaldas.

Yasuo suspiro pesadamente sin duda tenia mala suerte vio a la vastaya unos momentos y pregunto.

-Bueno entiendo sin duda deben ser personas muy importantes para que tu madame haya decido cerrar la posada al público.-

La chica respondió – así es señor solo puedo decirle que ella misma es la que está atendiéndolos ahora mismo. -

-Al menos podrías decirme de algún otro lugar en donde podría pasar la noche- Yasuo solo quería descansar así que pregunto rápido

-Solo diríjase al oeste del acantilado hay podrá rentar una cabaña siento no haberle sido de mucha ayuda señor. -

Yasuo hiso una reverencia y salió del lugar se dirigió hacia donde le había instruido la chica solo para llegar a un lugar que tenia unas cabañas de distintos tamaños con algunas dando hacia el mar, en eso Yasuo Oyo una pequeña voz llamándolo de un árbol cercano.

\- ¿Que buscas aquí humano?- Yasuo se voltio hacia la dirección de la voz y noto a una Yordle blanca con una cola esponjosa y lo que parecían ser piezas de una armadura de combate en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Busco un lugar donde quedarme ¿es usted la dueña de las cabañas señorita Yordle? –

-Mi Nombre es Fae Agitadora de Cuchillas y si soy la dueña de este lugar. – la Yordle estaba colgando de cabeza de la rama de un árbol a pesar del nombre Yasuo no noto ninguna arma en ella sin embargo sabia lo peligroso que podían ser los Yordles.

-Pues busco donde pasar la noche y me dijeron que aquí era un buen lugar, busco cama un baño y comida. – Yasuo hizo mover la bolsa de oro junto a su respuesta.

-Bien serán 5 monedas de oro por todo – digo la Yordle aun de cabeza con un tono serio, Yasuo saco las 5 piezas de oro y se las entrego a la Yordle, esta las cogió y se perdió en la maleza del árbol solo para regresar con una llave que traía con su cola está bajo del árbol y le hizo una sella a Yasuo para que la siguiera.

La Yordle lo encamino hasta una cabaña no muy grande lo suficiente para el, cerca del risco.

-Esa es tu cabaña, la comida se sirve en el centro del patio junto al fuego si no estás ahí no hay comida solo llamare una vez humano por lo demás aquí tienes. – Fae le paso a Yasuo una pequeña botella azul. -Viértelo en la bañera y esta se llenara de agua, jabón y toallas hay en la cabaña.-

Con eso Fae se retiro Yasuo entro a la cabaña y estaba bastante bien tenia una cama de una plaza una meza apegada a la pared junto con una silla y otra habitación mas pequeña siendo esta el baño por último tenía junto a la mesa y la silla una pequeña terraza de madera que daba vista al mar Jonio, Yasuo quitándose sus cosas lo primero que haría seria darse un baño y ver el resto de las cosas.

Para cuando ya estaba desnudo en el baño, el vertió el contenido del frasco en la bañera y luego de unos segundos la bañera se empezó a llenar de agua Yasuo entro en ella y se relajo bastante apoyo su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y luego de descansar unos minutos tomo la carta de Vessaria para ver los otros 2 objetos.

-Entonces vamos a ver que mas me has dado Vessaria Kolminye. -


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siguiente que Yasuo saco de la bolsa era un cristal del tamaño de un puño era de un color azul opaco que no reflejaba la luz que entraba por una de las pequeñas ventanas del baño Yasuo lo aprecio, este debía ser el cristal del que hablaba la carta que le permitiría entrar de nuevo a ese lugar La Liga Yasuo lo inspecciono por todos lados parecía como si lo hubieran sacado de la misma fuente estaba pulido de manera que no fuera incomodo tomarlo aparte no pesaba mucho

Yasuo esperaba que el cristal fuera una forma de comunicarse con Vessaria pero no, era un simple cristal la carta decía que era una llave tal vez debía introducirlo en algo como el portal de una puerta o una cerradura especial, no había mas indicaciones mas que lo que decía la carta Yasuo suspiro tal vez luego preguntaría que se podía hacer con el seguro que algún anciano del templo sabrá algo, dejo el cristal en el suelo al lado de su bañera de madera y paso al ultimo objeto de la carta introdujo la mano una vez mas y saco de esta unas botas negras.

Estas como decía la carta combinaban perfectamente con sus medias y con las grebas que usaba como si siempre hubieran sido parte del mismo conjunto, Yasuo se alivio un poco no tendría que usar botas café o sandalias no le molestaba el hecho de usarla pero con el dinero justo y con sus pies ya acostumbrados de caminar descalzo tenia que tener prioridades luego de huir tanto simplemente se acostumbro a caminar sin nada en los pies, dejo las bostas junto al cristal en el suelo y se relajo hacia mucho que no tomaba un baño decente ya que la mayoría de las veces solo se bañaba en ríos o en cascadas que lograba encontrar pero ahora era diferente ahora estaba exonerado y libre sin embargo no podía quitarse los sentimientos que lo perseguían por todo lo que debió hacer para conseguir la preciada verdad.

Yasuo solo cerro los ojos y dejo que el tiempo pasase no quería pensar en nada ya tenia demasiados fantasmas como para dedicar este pequeño tiempo de relajación a ellos luego de un rato de cerrar los ojos oyó una campana ahora Yasuo se sentía pesado casi se quedo dormido en la bañera se sacudió un poco el agua de su cuerpo y se seco con una toalla la parte mas frustrante del baño sin duda era secar su cabello pero por ahora lo dejaría suelto se puso sus ropajes y estreno las nuevas botas, no se sentían incomodas y se adaptaron bastante bien a su pie las probo un poco y luego de estar adaptado a ellas tomo su espada y fue a cenar si había algo que Yasuo no dejaría seria su espada atrás por nada del mundo.

Para cuando salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al centro de las demás cabañas noto que Fae estaba sobre un caldero revolviendo con una cuchara de palo una sopa que producia buen olor a Yasuo esto le hizo gracia un caldero tan grande para una Yordle tan pequeña se sento junto al caldero sin decir nada sin embargo Fae lo noto.

-Bueno al fin apareces dame uno de los platos sobre el tronco para servirte la cena humano.- Yasuo sin perder tiempo alcanzo uno de los platos y se lo entrego a la Yordle, el noto que solo habían dos platos y dedujo que solo comerían ellos dos. Luego de que Fae termino de servir los platos y se pusieron a comer la sopa que era de pescado no decian nada, ni Yasuo ni Fae lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento aquí arriba en los acantilados, las olas golpeando contra la costa el sonido de los pájaros y el fuego ardiendo bajo el caldero.

Yasuo ya pasado un rato pregunto-¿Puedo preguntar por que no hay nadie mas aquí las vistas son hermosas y las cabañas si bien no son opulentas son muy acogedoras y perfectas para relajarse?- Fae no respondió hasta que había terminado su plato -No es sorpresa que la mayoría de la gente prefiera quedarse en los lugares mas lujosos allí tienen mejores comodidades además aquí arriba solo vive la gente mas rica y noble de la aldea.- A Yasuo esto le pareció un desperdicio del lugar pero prefirió no presionar no quería ofender a la Yordle que era dueña de las cabañas solo termino respondiendo – Es una pena ellos se lo pierden.-

Yasuo cuando termino su plato pidió mas viendo el caldero que Fae había hecho se perdería si no comía mas además el había pagado por la estadía y la comida, Fae le dijo que no había problema que al final vendrían unos sirvientes de una de las posadas a llevarse el caldero asi que aprovechara mientras estaba aquí, Yasuo mientras comía su sopa no podía dejar de sentirse un poco preocupado cuando una brisa de viento paso en su cara yendo esta hacia la posada en la cual el había pedido estadía la primera vez, decidió que seria una buena oportunidad de preguntar acerca de sus dudas.

-¿Fae has estado en Navori o cerca de la capital recientemente Fae?- Fae dejo de esta boca abajo para pasar a estar sentada en la rama del árbol en la que estaba colgada luego de terminar su comida. -Recientemente no mucho hace como unos meses que no voy cerca de Navori ¿Por que lo preguntas?-.

-Pues la verdad es que he oído rumores que me preocupan y como no he estado cerca de las tierras de Navori hace tiempo, pues quería saber si tu sabrías decirme que ocurre por allá-.

-Esta bien que quieres saber-.

-¿Que sabes de la hermandad de Navori o sobre la orden de las sombras?-.

Fae abrió un poco los ojos y Yasuo noto que paso a estar mas rígida en su posición como si lo que habría preguntado fuera taboo, ella miro a hacia todas direcciones como buscando si había alguien escuchando luego de estar segura de que no había nadie respondió.

-Enserio no sabes lo que pasa allá en la capital-. Yasuo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno es un poco difícil de explicar pero desde que la guerra termino las cosas no han vuelto a ser como antes-. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro -Veras luego de que la guerra el miedo, el odio, sed de sangre y venganza se arraigo muy profundamente en Jonia y nacieron distintas facciones que representan a varias partes de Jonia y digamos que estas no son siempre pacificas.

Yasuo se estaba preocupando mas, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-¿¡Como que la guerra termino!?-. Yasuo pregunto conmocionado.

-Bueno oficialmente en Navori y en las regiones cercanas se sabe que termino pero siempre se oyen noticias de batallones o espias tratando de entrar en Jonia y conquistar un poco mas de lo que tienen pero al menos para la mayoria de las regiones Jonias la guerra termino humano.-Yasuo estaba incredulo no sabia que responder entonces lo que habian enfrentado en el rio navori no hera mas que un peloton de avanzada,Fae continuo respondiendo la pregunta de Yasuo.

-Y la hermandad de Navori son un grupo que sus lideres están formados por personas influyentes ya sabes nobles y generales y desean unificar Jonia y militarizarla para asi retomar las tierras que les quitaron y tal vez esperemos que no, contratacar y la orden de las sombras pues quien sabe solo se sabe que son ninjas sombríos muy peligrosos nadie conoce sus verdaderas intenciones-.

-¿Pero eso quiere decir que los rumores de que han intentado matar a Irelia Exan son ciertos?-. Yasuo no se podía creer que después de los diez años que duro la guerra ahora la misma gente de Jonia quería iniciar otra vez las hostilidades no solo eso si no que su nación ahora estaba dividida.

-¿Enserio no sabias de esto?-. Pregunto Fae incrédula.

-Desde que inicio la guerra esta al principio no llego a mi aldea y cuando llego pasaron cosas que me forzaron a dejarla y convertirme en un vagabundo he escuchado rumores de la gente en tabernas y del ocasional bandido que se a cruzado conmigo-.

Yasuo termino su segundo plato esta vez dejándolo junto al de Fae voltio la mirada hacia el mar y la tierra que estaba al otro lado de la aldea luego miro una vez mas hacia la posada en donde se quedaba Irelia junto con sus lideres de confianza, Yasuo se voltio a Fae.

-Entonces si lo que dices es cierto Irelia debería estar en el Placidium de Navori intentado detener a las demás facciones de que tomen el control que esta haciendo aquí en Weh'le?-.

-¿Irelia Exan esta aquí?, si esta aquí tal vez esta buscando la ayuda de los ancianos para tener mas aliados a su favor-.

-Me negué a creer los rumores pero enserio ¿otra guerra, ahora contra nuestra propia gente?-

-Bueno al menos por lo que he podido ver y oir allá en Navori las cosas están mas tensas por allá, pero si las cosas siguen asi tarde o temprano todos tendremos que elegir un bando-. Fae decía esto un tanto decepcionada, Yasuo decidió permanecer en silencio agradeció la comida y se dirigió a su cabaña de todas maneras habían llegado unos sirvientes de las posadas alrededor a hablar con Fae.

Yasuo se sentó en la cama y se acostó dejando su espada junto a el, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ahora había otra guerra en Jonia esta vez contra su gente y el tendría que elegir un bando tarde o temprano esto no le agradaba ya que eso significaba matar a Jonios indiscriminadamente si las cosas escalaban a ese punto y si bien el había matado a los suyos en esas ocasiones había sido diferente, el mato por que no le dejaron opción por que se interpusieron en su camino por que ellos corrieron a su espada, ahora que lo ponía en perspectiva no tenía una razón valida para matar a sus perseguidores si ellos no tenían reparos ya que en ese entonces era un criminal buscado pero el los asesino por que se interponían en su camino para encontrar la verdad y uno de esos era su hermano no se extrañaba de que la mayoría de los soldados y gente que hablaba de el lo consideraban un asesino sanguinario sin piedad o honor en ese entonces a Yasuo no le importo se cerro al mundo y callo las dudas por que si no lo hacia su culpa acabaría con el, se volvió apático y solitario siempre a la defensiva y propenso a actuar antes de considerar las cosas.

Ahora que ya había probado su inocencia sus demonios se desataron y volvieron, para Yasuo estaba correcto que esto fuera asi no podría escapar de ellos para siempre pero ahora había otra guerra y si participaba solo se encontraría con lo mismo muerte, odio, venganza, culpa y remordimientos, de repente se le vino a la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Vessaria en ese lugar extraño dentro de su sueño. Si no estaba cansado de tanto odio y de participar en una guerra en la que los dos bandos lo veían como un enemigo, solo que esta vez esos bandos eran los de su propia gente y no un enemigo extranjero.

Yasuo se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo Vessaria era cierto que su nación estaba en una guerra civil que escalaría a mas si es que no lo había hecho ya, ahora no solo eso era que decía la mujer entonces, las razones de por que comenzó todo esto eran ciertas primero por un engaño y luego para detener un mal mayor.

En eso a Yasuo le dio un escalofrió en la espalda no ayudaba que ya era de noche y el ambiente se había vuelto mas frio, Yasuo se puso a pensar que podría ser peor que una guerra, no se le venían cosas a la mente pero si la razón del por que se mantuvo una guerra en su hogar era o es mucho peor entonces lo que hacia Vessaria Kolminye y su ''Liga'' era mucho mas importante.

Yasuo sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos tomo su cantimplora de bambú y le dio un largo trago, se pregunto que debía hacer si se quedaba tendría que matar a su gente otra vez y nada habría cambiado y esta vez no podría encontrar excusa o paz para acallar a los fantasmas de su pasado, podía volver a vagabundear por Jonia pero tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría la guerra y tendría que matar ya que así son las guerras, si estas en su camino esta arrasara contigo, huir no era una opción a donde ir no sabia otros idiomas o moverse por otras naciones nunca había dejado Jonia.

Y luego recordó la opción mas inesperada, Vessaria le habría ofrecido ser parte de la Liga y tener una familia mas importante un propósito que solo ser un asesino con el viento a su lado pero habían muchas incógnitas y solo tenia dos opciones o quedarse y pelear esta guerra o aceptar el trato de Vessaria y ver donde terminaban las cosas, el viento ahora era mas fuerte y movía las cortinas de la cabaña como si estuviera inquieto y preocupado, para Yasuo esto solo lo hacia sentir mas preocupado casi temeroso por lo que seguiría de aquí en adelante sin embargo nunca dejo que el miedo lo detuviera cuando estaba buscando al asesino no lo detendría ahora.

Yasuo se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño junto a la tina de madera vacía estaba el cristal en el suelo junto a esta, lo cogió y se dirigió cerca de una ventana que daba hacia los bordes de los acantilados, con una voz seria y determinada este digo como si habría alguien mas en la habitación.

-Vessaria acepto tu oferta, acepto ser parte de tu Liga-.

Yasuo espero un rato a ver si pasaba algo con el cristal, al ver que no pasaba nada se dio la vuelta hacia la cama decepcionado, cuando en su mente escucho unas palabras.

-Excelente Yasuo me preguntaba si aceptarías mi oferta.- Yasuo se asusto miro en todas direcciones y uso el viento para discernir si había alguien mas estaba en la habitación pero no había nada.

-¿Dónde estas? No puedo verte-.

-Te estoy hablando telepáticamente con la ayuda del cristal, entonces finalmente aceptaste me alegra mucho pero detecto que tienes cosas que decir me equivoco?- le decía la voz en su cabeza.

-Asi es no se si lo que estoy asiendo es lo correcto pero si se que no quiero participar en otra guerra donde lo único que encontrare esta vez son cosas malas ya tengo suficiente de eso, si bien estoy aceptando unirme a tu grupo quiero que quede claro que si esto es alguna trampa o conspiración rebuscada para matarme las cosas no terminaran bien para nadie que haya participado ¿quedo claro?-.

-Hummm claro es comprensible tus dudas, prometo que no hay trampa a mi y mis colegas nos alegra tenerte como parte de la Liga-.

-Bueno entonces ¿que pasa ahora como hago para ir a esa habitación extraña en la que nos encontramos por primera vez?-.

-Todo a su tiempo Yasuo por ahora dime ¿estas listo para tu primera misión?- Yasuo se sorprendio al oir esto recién había aceptado y ya lo enviaban en una misión esta Liga no perdía el tiempo.

-¿Tan rápido, asi como asi, me uno y ya tengo un encargo entre manos?-.

-Las catástrofes no esperan Yasuo y nosotros hacemos todo lo posibles para que estas no ocurran además eres quien esta mas cerca del lugar y claro así puedes hacerte una idea de es lo que te puede esperar siendo parte de la Liga-

-Bueno parece que no tengo opción pero quiero preguntar cosas-.

-Lo se y a su debido tiempo, cuando nos encontremos tendremos una clase de historia sobre lo que quieras saber por ahora te necesitamos-.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿cual es el encargo Vessaria?-.

-El cristal que posees indicara un camino brillante como una estela el cual solo tu puedes ver, síguelo hasta que llegues al lugar indicado te encontraras con otro de nuestros agentes le avisare inmediatamente que vas para allá, ella te pondrá al tanto de la situación y lo que hay que hacer muestrale el cristal para que hacerle saber que estas con nosotros-.

Yasuo asintió vio como el cristal de repente proyecto una luz delgada que iba hacia afuera de la cabaña esta no parecía iluminar la habitación solo atravesar la oscuridad de la noche.

-Muy bien Vessaria me pondré a ello entonces-.

-Una cosa mas Yasuo nuestra organización trabaja en extremo secretismo y clandestinidad no dejes que nadie te vea o sospeche que has desaparecido, trabajamos en la oscuridad para que los que viven en la luz puedan seguir viviendo allí ¿esta claro?-.

-Entendido nada de ser visto, si no hay nada mas me dirige al lugar de encuentro con tu agente-.

Yasuo salió de la cabaña usando el viento para detectar personas alrededor respiro el viento marino en la sima de los acantilados y de alguna manera sentía que esta vez al menos algo de su situación podría cambiar esperaba que para bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Yasuo se movia sigilosamente siguiendo el haz de luz proyectado por el cristal de su mano vigilaba a todos direcciones mientras pasaba por las cabañas de Fae no la vio por ningún lado, cuando paso la ultima cabaña noto que había gente paseando por los alrededores de la posada disfrutando las noche entre parejas y luces, el haz de luz apuntaba hacia la entrada que iba hacia los escalones tallados dentro del acantilado para bajar de este, Yasuo decidió que en vez de pasar en sigilo se mezclaría con la multitud como alguien mas pasando por allí debido a que si lo llegaban haber seria sospecho.

Mientras pasaba relajadamente noto que su atuendo no se mesclaba bien con las ropas caras y lujosas de la gente a su alrededor pero noto que la gente no le prestaba atención tal vez lo confundirían con un sirviente o guardia de alguien de por allí, mientras ya estaba cerca de los escalones de bajada hacia la parte mas densa del pueblo noto que habían varios soldados mas que otras veces la mayoría estaba apostada fuera del la posada de Celeste esto le llamo la atención pero siguió su camino.

En su camino de descenso, muchos patrullas de soldados de Irelia estaban subiendo, no alcanzo a escuchar sus conversaciones debido a que subían con prisa. Yasuo se empezó a preocupar, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando, acaso Noxus se estaba preparando para atacar la aldea?, de ser asi no podían haber elegido un peor momento su primera misión para la liga y ahora tendría que ayudar en la defensa de la aldea.

Termino bajando, siguiendo el haz de luz noto que este no se dirigía hacia la parte de la aldea si no mas bien que esta pasaba por el puente de entrada a la aldea con dirección al bosque por el que había pasado esta mañana. No solo eso si no que también soldados se dirigían en esa dirección, había guardias de la aldea tres de ellos cuidando la entrada en el puente, la gente del pueblo no parecía alterada la mayoría estaba paseando por ahí llendo a tabernas o bares.

Yasuo se acerco a los tres guardias -Disculpen, no puede evitar notar que hay varia actividad de los soldados esta noche es que acaso estamos siendo atacados por que no ha habido ningún aviso, ¿saben lo que esta pasando?-. Yasuo pregunto de una forma tranquila intentado evitar la incomodidad de hablar directamente con los guardias.

Estos se miraron entre y el mas grande de ellos dijo.

-No es nada no se preocupe los soldados están practicando maniobras nocturnas en caso de que algo ocurra, sin embargo el puente de entrada esta restringido ya que esta en uso para las practicas no hay de que preocuparse cuando terminemos todo volverá a la normalidad-. Yasuo asintió con la cabeza retirándose sin llamar la atención.

Se dirigió hacia la estatua de la plaza, algo estaba ocurriendo no se tragaba eso de maniobras nocturnas, el cristal estaba apuntando hacia las afueras de la aldea pero no podía hacer nada, no es como si fuera a matar a los guardias por no dejarlo pasar no había razón.

Se sento y en su mente pregunto.

-¿Vessaria estas allí?-.

-Si Yasuo he podido notar que no has salido de la aldea aun-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Yasuo pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Tenemos ojos en todas partes Yasuo, sin embargo tu objetivo esta fuera de la aldea tendrás que encontrar una manera para salir de esta sin que te vean-.

-¿No puedes hacerme aparecer allí y ya o darme alguna ayuda?-. Esta vez Yasuo pregunto algo frustrado.

-¿Por mucho que quisiera ayudarte esta misión también sirve como prueba de tus capacidades y aptitudes para ser parte de la Liga debes ingeniártelas solo. No te rindas tengo fe en ti ya haz salido de cosas mucho peores-.

La voz de Vessaria se callo y lo único que había ahora era sus pensamientos, Yasuo suspiro relajándose en la estatua del centro de la aldea cerro los ojos y escucho al viento soplando junto con las olas chocando en la costa esta vez mas fuertemente que en la cima de los acantilados.

En eso abrió los ojos y vio hacia el mar, tal vez podría tomar prestado un bote para llegar a la orilla, si por tomar prestado un bote se refería a robar este y si era descubierto a que lo persiguieran otra vez, esto paralizo a Yasuo unos instantes si lo descubrían robando seria buscado y condenado como ladrón otra vez, si bien había robado ya antes comida esas veces lo hizo por necesidad no por capricho, debia de haber otro modo de salir de la aldea.

La distancia de el puente era demasiada larga como para usar el viento como impulso para llegar al otro lado lo mismo pasaba si usaba el viento para cruzar por el mar, nadar no era una opción estaba demasiado lejos recuerda que la caminata por el puente desde el bosque a la aldea esa mañana le llevo 15 minutos, miro hacia arriba a los acantilados unos momentos descarto la idea, si se lanzaba de esa altura si llegaría pero era de noche y no podría ver bien o calcular el momento de exacto para usar el viento para desacelerar su caída y no morir aplastado contra el suelo o en un árbol con algo roto.

Volvió a mirar el mar y dejo caer un suspiro esta vez mas largo casi resignandose, volvió a decir en su mente.

-¿Vessaria que tan importante es esta misión?-. Esperando que no fuera tan impotante tal vez podría pedir otra y prepararse mejor.

-Muy importante lo suficiente como para que de esta dependa el futuro de la aldea en la que estas y tal vez de que Jonia no sea corrompida o destruida-.

Vessaria se callo después de estas palabras.

Yasuo pensó para si mismo sin saber que hacer, si era asi de importante entonces debia intervenir sin embargo intento una vez mas.

-¿Qué tal si le dijo a Irelia Exan?, si le explico lo que pasa y con tu ayuda tal vez esto podría resolverse de un modo que todos salgamos ganando.

Vessaria respondió esta vez mas severa que antes.

-Yasuo enserio crees que Irelia te creera si vas y entras en la posada que esta junto con sus lideres de confianza diciendo ''Irelia una voz en mi cabeza me digo que debíamos ir al bosque a evitar algo que podría destruir la aldea'', ambos sabemos que antes de que termines te arrestaran si es que no antes Akali te mata, por que sabemos que cuando las cosas se pongan calientes sacaras la tempestad de acero y correrá sangre-. Vessaria se relajo y dijo en una voz mas amable. -Se que lo que estas pensando te llevara a hacer cosas que arruinaran todo lo que luchaste por conseguir con Riven, pero escúchame bien, el trabajo que hacemos no es uno de gloria, honor o orgullo a menudo tendremos que hacer cosa que no queremos y tomar decisiones las cuales no se nos ha preparado pero debemos hacerlas por que si no las hacemos todo lo que conocemos se perderá y todo lo que hemos hecho no servirá de nada.

Yasuo se quedo en silencio pensando en las cosas que Vessaria le dijo de un modo extraño le recordó a su propia misión de encontrar al asesino y al igual que el no se detendrían por nada hasta conseguir su objetivo y este objetivo era salvar y evitar catástrofes a cualquier costo, eso Yasuo lo respetaba Vessaria no sonaba orgullosa cuando dijo la parte de hacer cosas que no se quiere y asi como el tuvo que hacer cosas que no se siente orgulloso hasta el día de hoy, esta aquí vivo y con una decisión que tomar.

Miro al cielo estrellado con una hermosa luna llena y dijo para si mismo.

-Bueno de todos modos los familiares y personas cercanas a las que mate vendrán por mi en busca de venganza y si puedo hacerles frente a su furia puedo robar un simple bote-.

Ya determinado y dispuesto se dirigió hacia la playa.

Yendo sigilosamente y oculto por las sombras se escabullo hacia la playa sin que la gente lo viera uso el viento para discernir si había gente alrededor no tomo nada a la suerte si es que alguien lo veía luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie se acerco hacia un bote con remos este seguramente era de un pescador tenia todo el equipo para este.

Sim embargo Yasuo noto que había algunos guardias en el punto mirando hacia el océano buscando por barcos o botes espias. Yasuo se quejo en silencio por esto busco algo para ocultar el bote, girando la cabeza en ambas direcciones vio una enredadera de algas de mar si eran lo suficiente mente grande podría servir como camuflaje. Yasuo las recogió y las lanzo al bote empujando este para que zarpara se subio rápidamente y antes de maldecir una vez mas por haberse bañado por nada lanzo las algas sobre el y alrededor del bote para camuflarse.

El movimiento de los remos era mas lento de lo habitual Yasuo miraba constantemente hacia el puente de sogas para saber si los guardias lo descubrían afortunadamente no lo descubrieron le llevo casi media hora llegar a un paso lento pero seguro a la otra orilla luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando se quito las algas de encima y se sacudo el agua de mar que ahora tenia encima, bueno un problema menos por ahora, saco el cristal y vio que el haz de luz se adentraba hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Yasuo subió unas rocas y peñascos para alcanzar la orilla del bosque vio hacia el puente y notando que los guardias parecían tranquilos haciendo sus rondas se adentro siguiendo el haz de luz.

El bosque estaba oscuro a excepciones de venas de magia que brillaban en algunos arboles Yasuo noto que no había animales cercanos no los sintió con el viento tampoco sintió soldados o personas mientras seguía la luz, sin embargo eso no quería decir que Yasuo bajaría la guardia la paranoia y la precaución eran sus mejores aliadas en este momento lo ultimo que quería Yasuo era desenvainar su espada y asesinar a alguien.

Yasuo siguió la luz del cristal si bien el terreno se hacia mas difícil por algunos arboles o la oscuridad que a veces ocultaba el camino, Yasuo termino caminando unos diez minutos hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro la luz de la luna apenas si entraba por una pequeña abertura en los arboles.

El vio como la luz del cristal apuntaba hacia el centro de este claro, a Yasuo no le gusto esto estaría expuesto y sin protección o cobertura de las sombras, arboles o maleza, espero unos minutos sintiendo con el viento si había alguna respiración o movimiento pero no detecto nada, sin mas remedio salió hacia el centro del claro y busco en todas direcciones por el agente de Vessaria.

Para cuando llego al centro sintió que algo no andaba bien se detuvo en seco al sentir algo afilado y frio en su garganta, luego de la sensación vio con sus ojos lo que era.

En su cuello tenia una espada con forma de gancho de un metal que reflejaba la luna al extremo de este se encontraba una mujer con el pelo blanco, una cicatriz en el la frente con forma circular, unas marcas sobre los ojos que los hacían ver mas profundos contrastando con el blanco de los ojos de la mujer traía puesta una armadura algo gastada y agrietada esta tenia protecciones en las partes vitales del cuerpo sin impedir el movimiento.

Yasuo se quedo en silencio esta mujer era peligrosa era muy rápida y en su mirada solo se mostraba frialdad, Yasuo voltio la mano para que la mujer viera el cristal.

-¿Tu eres la agente de Vessaria?-.

La mujer no respondió, levanto la mano mostrando un cristal casi idéntico al de Yasuo solo que este era de un color plateado, la mujer bajo la espada del cuello de Yasuo.

-¿Eres tu el nuevo?-. La voz de la mujer era fría casi sin emociones mas su tono era normal quizás un poco mas bajo de lo que Yasuo esperaría.

-Si Vessaria me dijo que me encontrara contigo que me pondrías al tanto de lo que esta pasando-. Yasuo estaba tenso podía sentir que esta mujer era un peligro que no podría derrotar frente a frente, no la pudo sentir con el viento y lo sorprendió con como si nada.

-Así es vienes a ser mi ayuda para esta misión, tu misión es protegerme mientras sello un altar por aquí cerca.-

-Muy bien parece sencillo aunque tengo algunas dudas sobre o que esta pasando.-

-Hazlas de camino no estamos seguros aquí-.

La mujer empezó a avanzar mas profundamente en el bosque, Yasuo la siguió de cerca.

-¿Sabes que esta pasando , me refirieron a por que los guardias de la aldea cercana están de patrullas?-. Yasuo pregunto esperando una respuesta de la mujer esta se movía por el bosque como si nada.

-No tengo idea de lo que pasa en la aldea cercana pero es posible que sea por que buscan lo mismo que nosotros-. La mujer se detiene de repente.

-Muy bien ¿ por que buscamos estos altares que es lo que hacen o mas bien que es lo que vas a sellar? mujer no responde por unos minutos hasta que de la nada.

-Es por aquí, y en cuanto a tu pregunta-. La mujer se detiene en un árbol tocando y diciendo unas palabras en un lenguaje que Yasuo no comprende.

-El altar que estamos buscando sirve para contener a criaturas de pesadilla que si se desataran acabarían sin piedad con todo a su alrededor y detenerlas es casi imposible la gran invocadora me envió para sellar permanentemente el altar-. Al terminar de repente los arboles alrededor cambiaron y dieron paso a una sección circular donde una plataforma de piedras talladas que formaban un símbolo parecido al que la mujer tenia en su frente y en el pecho de su armadura.

-Tu misión es protegerme mientras realizo el ritual para sellar a las criaturas de una vez por todas-. Digo la mujer pasando al centro de la plataforma.

Yasuo desenvainado si espada se puso en una posición defensiva a la espera de cualquier cosa, vio como la entrada a la plataforma se cerro por un velo de oscuridad la única luz que había era la de la luna que esta vez daba directo sobre el altar. La mujer se apoyo en una rodilla y alzo las manos hacia el cielo dejando su espada al lado.

-Estas listo-. La mujer pregunto antes de comenzar.

Yasuo la miro de reojo y sin responder asintió con su cabeza.

Mientras la mujer pronunciaba palabras en voz alta en su extraño lenguaje Yasuo sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía mas fría al punto en que podía ver su aliento pero eso no era todo de repente todo los arboles y rocas que habían rodeando al altar se oscurecieron como si la oscuridad se las hubiera tragado y Yasuo noto que el altar en el que estaba brillando tenue mente, el se asusto un poco hacer algo asi aun en jonia no era para nada común.

Yasuo salió de su trance cuando ollo un ruido ligero pero profundo miro hacia todas direcciones y para su incredulidad noto como una garra negra se aferraba a la orilla de la plataforma para luego pasar a dar lugar a un brazo oscuro largo junto con un cuerpo del mismo color, la criatura para cuando estaba sobre la plataforma la luz de esta revelo mas de su cuerpo este era encorvado con grandes garras como si fueran casi agujas la criatura era casi esquelética con una cabeza alargada con dos corridas de dientes unos grandes y afilados sin duda cortarían por la carne fácilmente pero lo mas desconcertante eran sus ojos, grandes y profundos de un color purpura oscuro estos se cerraban delado como si fuera un sapo.

La criatura vio a Yasuo y se puso en cuatro patas gruñendo y haciendo ruidos guturales rodeando al samurái, Yasuo por su parte no sabia que pensar ver a la criatura era difícil sin voltear la mirada se sentía incomodo como si las fuerzas le faltasen ni sus encuentros con espíritus malignos tenían este efecto.

La criatura tomando su oportunidad, en un rápido movimiento salta abalanzándose a Yasuo apuntando a sus piernas con sus garras, Yasuo reacciona a tiempo para bloquear las garras con el filo bajando este para proteger sus piernas, Yasuo retrocede unos pasos y la criatura voltea hacia la mujer que aun sigue pronunciando palabras esta ruge y se abalanza hacia ella.

Yasuo viendo su descuido, esta vez en un rápido movimiento enfunda su espada a una velocidad inhumana y la desenvaina con el flujo de viento mandando una ráfaga de aire hacia la criatura, pero ocurre algo inesperado la criatura no se ve afectado por el viento como si este no hubiera pasado por el, sin tiempo de reaccionar y teniendo la espada por sobre su cabeza voltea la mano y baja la espada con fuerza a medio camino para toparse con el suelo Yasuo la suelta con la dirección de la criatura.

La fuerza y el impulso dado por el viento al arma hacen que vaya con una fuerza tal que estremecen a la criatura y detienen su asalto en la mujer mandando al monstruo lejos de esta.

La criatura se recupera casi de inmediato, esta con su mano saca el filo que se clavo en sus costillas y arroja la espada a un lado, Yasuo nota que la herida que le hacia hecho a la criatura apenas si dejo una cicatriz esta no sangro o sonó solo se cicatrizo, no podía creerlo aun con el impulso del viento la criatura parecía como si nada.

Yasuo escucho el sonido de garras sobre piedras y se voltio a ver en la dirección solo para ver a tres de estas criaturas subirse a la plataforma del mismo modo estas rugían de un modo gutural.

Yasuo voltio a ver su espada fuera de su alcance pero sintió un pinchazo en su pecho que inmediatamente paso a un ardor terrible, la criatura con la cual se había enfrentado lo había atacado cortándole el pecho si no huera reaccionado antes las garras le habrían desgarrado el pecho completamente pero esto no era lo peor si no que las marcas ardían como si lo estubieran quemando.

La criatura aterrizo al otro extremo que sus hermanos y estos empezaron a rodear a Yasuo y a la mujer que seguía en su trance, las piernas le empezaban a fallar era como si el toque de las criaturas fuera venenoso, Yasuo noto que la oscuridad alrededor del altar estaba moviéndose como si estuviera viva queriendo pasar hacia ellos pero esta era impedida por la luz que el altar destellaba.

Yasuo no sabia que hacer estaba desarmado, herido y con problemas mucho mayores en camino si ser devorado por monstruosidades no fuera suficiente, en su mente oyó una voz conocida.

-La espada Yasuo toma la estada la plata de la luna es lo único que les puede matar-.

Yasuo voltio a ver hacia la mujer y vio la espada con forma de gancho descansando en el piso junto a la mujer, este sin perder atención a las criaturas que los acechaban uso su pie para arrastrar la espada y con este mismo movimiento la levanto y la tomo con sus manos estaba fría al tacto y Yasuo tuvo que apretar los dientes por el dolor de su pecho y solo dijo.

-Vamos monstruos morir es la parte fácil-. Para cuando termino una de las criaturas ataco de frente otra vez a sus pies pero esta vez Yasuo interpuso la espada de plata entre las garras y volteando sus manos para que el filo pasara a cubrir sus piernas con esta acción levanto la parte afilada hacia el cielo y logro cortar a la criatura con un corte ascendente cerca del hombro la criatura perdió balance y Yasuo aprovecho con un rápido corte descendiente hacer una herida profunda en el pecho de la criatura que iba desde su hombro a su cadera.

Sangre negra boto de la criatura cayendo de espaldas. Yasuo sintió al viento advertirle del golpe y se lanzo al piso evitando la carga de la criatura que estaba a su espalda, ocupo el impulso y al viento para llegar a la posición de la criatura cuando aterrizara, esta se voltio al samurái pero este ya estaba encima de el realizando un giro con la espada de plata, la criatura perdió la cabeza saliendo esta y el cuerpo lanzados hacia un costado.

Las criaturas restantes se abalanzaron sobre Yasuo una se lanzo de frente para ser repelida por el samurai pero Yasuo no fue tan rápido para esquivar la otra y la que lo ataco por la espalda esta vez le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna .

Tomando distancia Yasuo estaba jadiando viendo su aliento la adrenalina le impedía desmayarse del dolor de sus heridas pero era extraño cada vez que tratada de usar el viento para protegerse o actuar cerca de las criaturas este no estaba como si lo hubieran apagado del ambiente Yasuo empezó a ver como muchas de estas criaturas se empezaban a subir al altar y la oscuridad retenida por la luz de este empezaba a dar forma a cosas extrañas y no solo es se oían voces como susurros alrededor Yasuo estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer una criatura se abalanza sobre el, esta vez no la esquivo si no que la espero con la punto de la espada la sangre negra manchaba el filo y su ropa no sin antes otra de estas criaturas lo atacara por la espalda.

Esta vez el golpe había sido demasiado le quito el aliento de los pulmones y el balance de sus pies cayo al suelo fuertemente los ojos le fallaban solo veía las criaturas la oscuridad viviente el brillo del altar y a la mujer que estaba brillando.

Diana sintió como el poder de la luna la invadía completamente abriendo los ojos siendo estos completamente blancos se levanto de su posición arrodillada y alzo una mano al cielo, la navaja de plata lunar voló cortando unas criaturas en su paso llego a su mano la giro y con un fuerte golpe la enterró en el centro del altar liberando el poder contenido en este cayendo un rayo pálido sobre el altar desintegrando a todas las criaturas iluminando la oscuridad viviente limpiando el ambiente del la corrupción.

Abriendo los ojos una vez mas y mirando a la luna dijo en voz baja -Gracias-.

De repente escucho en su mente.

-¡DIANA RAPIDO AYUDA A YASUO! -. Diana se voltio hacia el samurái caído y se acerco a el puso su mano en su pecho ensangrentado y sintió su corazón agitado.

Esta llevando su mano a un pequeño bolso que traía en la cadera saca una poción anaranjada.

-Bebe guerrero si quieres vivir-. El liquido llego a la boca de Yasuo y apenas cociente bebió por instinto sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de arder como el dolor desaparecía sin embargo estaba cansado entregándose a la inconciencia.

Diana que sostenia a Yasuo noto como sus heridas sanaban y su respiración se estabilizaba.

-Ya esta alta invocadora el guerrero esta bien se recuperara en unos minutos-.

Vessaria dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien quédate con el hasta que despierte manténganse ocultos las patrullas pueden aun estar por ahí sospecharan si lo encuentran en medio del bosque-. Vessaria espero unos minutos.

-Dime Diana como lo hizo-.

-Para haberse enfrentado a horrores del vacío lo hizo excepcionalmente pudo incluso matar a un par de ellas pensé que tendrá que interferir cuando las vio pero aguanto bien, sin duda una valiosa adición para la Liga.-

-Si bueno, haber que le dijo para que se mantenga en la Liga cuando despierte, en cualquier caso por ahora manténgase a salvo cuando despierte podras dirigirte a la entrada mas cercana-.

-Entendido alta invocadora-. Diana vio al rostro del hombre y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la maleza mas cercana pensando para si misma lo afortunado que era este hombre para sobrevivir a una experiencia como esa.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol pensando mientras ve hacia la luna llena que adorna el cielo todo estaba tranquilo el viento era calmado se podían oir el sonido de las olas a lo lejos y el sonido del bosque solo añadia al relajo que este lugar daba, Diana pensaba en su cabeza sobre su viaje de autodescubrimiento se sentía sola y perdia a decir verdad no sabia si el camino que tomo para descubrir el destino que se le mostro en la cima del Monte Targon era el correcto lo dejo todo atrás los Solari, la gente que conocía y a su amiga Leona.

Diana se preguntaba si tal vez habrían tomado este camino juntas si Leona le abria dado la oportunidad de confiar en lo que decía pero al igual que los sacerdotes ella también la condeno y por esa causa los asesino a todos dejándose controlar por la ira todos murieron no supo como pero solo se movio y escapo de targon dejandolo todo atrás.

Ella aun tenia rencor con los Solari condenarla por decir la verdad por desvelar los secretos que permanecían ocultos para poder finalmente ver la gran imagen de que los Solari y Lunari deben estar juntos que eran los opuestos que se complementaban, sin embargo Diana aun sabiendo esto tenia odio contra ellos por ser tan ciegos por ocultarse y cerrarse a la verdad y por que incluso cuando la soledad que siempre sintió toda su vida se lleno al saber esta gran verdad siendo ella misma el recipiente del poder del aspecto de la luna ellos la condenaron de ignorante y hereje incluso su única amiga no dijo una palabra de protesta.

Ahora en este momento con la hermosa luna llena en el cielo Diana se siente sola no escucha como antes al ser que tomo residencia en su cuerpo aun cuando lo intenta el aspecto no le habla y sin mas remedio ella ahora en esta noche bañada por la hermosa luna llena no es mas que otra alma errante y perdida en busca de un camino.

-uhggggugh- Diana se voltio hacia el hombre que tenia a su lado haciendo que esta dejara sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

Yasuo abrió lentamente los ojos lo primero que vio fue las ojos de los arboles en la noche luego se percato del sonido del bosque en el que se encontraba se sentó sobre el pasto y vio a a la mujer de cabello blanco recostada en la base de un árbol grande con su espada cerca de ella, estaba mirando a la luna desde las sombras que producía el árbol, Yasuo espero sin decir nada contemplo a la mujer durante este tiempo era sin duda hermosa esta mujer Yasuo nunca se para a verla detenidamente pero ahora que lo hacia se impresionaba por la hermosa imagen que tenia al frente, luego de unas minutos en que nadie digo nada el rompió el silencio.

-Entonces Señorita me puede decir que paso lo único que recuerdo es ser rodiado por oscuridad.-

Diana se voltea para verlo a la cara.

-Lo logramos, cerramos el altar las criaturas están selladas y ya no hay peligro lo hiciste excepcionalmente debo añadir-.

-¿Qué eran esas criaturas nunca las había visto antes, he visto espíritus malvados y cosas parecidas pero nunca nada como eso?-.

-Es difícil clasificar a estas criaturas solo sabemos que vienen de un lugar llamado el Vacío un lugar donde monstruos y criaturas aberrantes mucho mas peligrosas que las que luchamos residen un lugar en donde no existe luz no existe vida como tal no existe esperanza, en un lugar de eterna oscuridad-.

Yasuo vio a la mujer fría como el hielo decir esto sin la mas mínima expresión de emoción, no sabia si tener miedo de lo que decía la mujer o de la mujer misma optaría por ambas.

-Esta bien te creo, puedo decir por mi mismo que esas cosas eran peligrosas me da escalofríos con solo pensar en ellas al menos ahora están selladas y no hay que preocuparse de ellas-.

Yasuo se levanto, se sacudió y reviso su cuerpo no encontró ninguna herida sorprendido miro a la mujer.

-Te di una poción de curación especial hecha por una de los nuestros las que tienen aquí en Jonia son muy débiles-. Diana se levanto del suelo tomando la espada de Yasuo que estaba en el otro lado del árbol, camino hacia Yasuo y le entrego su espada.

-La gran invocadora me dijo que eras un guerrero muy peligroso sin embargo esa espada no te fue de mucha ayuda contra las criaturas me sorprende que no se rompiera-.

Yasuo se molesto un poco pero guardo silencio enfundado la vaina y la espada en su cinto de cuerda.

-Si bueno mi técnica del viento no funciono contra las criaturas tuve que recurrir a mis reflejos y habilidades físicas sin embargo esa espada tuya las corto como si no fueran nada-.

Diana aprecio la navaja de plata lunar para luego responder.

-Es un arma especial perteneciente a quienes lucharon contra estas bestias hace tiempos inmemorables-.

En eso ambos escuchan en sus cabezas.

-Bien hecho ustedes dos sin duda lo hicieron de manera excelente-. Dijo la voz de Vessaria en sus cabezas.

-Gracias alta invocadora-. Dijo Diana en su mente.

Yasuo sorprendiéndose de oir a la mujer de cabello de blanco en su mente no tardo en responder.

-Muy bien Vessaria tengo preguntas y me gustaría que las respondieras-. Se podía oir la frustración que tenia este.

-Humm me parece bien un trato es un trato Diana puedes dirigirte a la entrada mas cercana yo y Yasuo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar-.

Diana sin decir una palabra se empezó a retirar hacia mas adentro del bosque Yasuo la veía irse un poco decepcionado le hubiera gustado conversar un poco mas con ella tal vez conocerla mejor al fin y al cabo habían detenido la liberación de criaturas de pesadilla sin embargo el no diría nada prefería quedarse callado.

La mujer antes de desaparecer se voltio hacia Yasuo aun con su expresión fría y sin emociones dijo.

-Eres alguien excepcional guerrero no muchos pueden matar a las criaturas del Vacío sin duda nos vendrías bien en la Liga-. Diciendo eso Diana se voltio y se adentro aun mas en el bosque.

Yasuo ahora se encontraba solo sin otra cosa que hacer empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la aldea costera sin embargo no estaba solo.

-Muy bien Vessaria quiero explicaciones ¿que eran esas cosas, que hacen aquí y por que me enviaste sin avisarme a lo que me enfrentaba? esas cosas me habrían matado-. Yasuo decía esto claramente enojado en su mente.

-Bien vamos por partes Yasuo, primero como Diana ya te explico esas criaturas son aberraciones monstruosas que no se detendrán hasta consumir toda la vida en Runaterra, Segundo esas criaturas fueron selladas en la antigüedad en tiempos inmemoriales mucho antes de que los gigantes caminaran por las tierras de Jonia en tiempos en que seres de poderes divinos se enfrentaban a devoradores de mundos, y tercero Te he dicho antes que esta era tu prueba de fuego para ser parte de la Liga una de nuestras muchas tareas es detener a estas criaturas y necesitamos que cada uno de nuestros agentes este preparado para lo que sea Yasuo-.

Yasuo mirando por el bosque reconociendo el camino que se dirijia a la playa para tomar una vez mas el bote que escondió.

-Me hubiera gustado que al menos me avisaras que el viento no me ayudaría en esta ocasión ¿Puedes explicarme por que mi técnica del viento no hizo nada?-.

Yasuo diviso a lo lejos unas luces unos cuantos metros mas allá sin duda serian los guardias de la aldea buscando enemigos Yasuo debería tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atención.

-¿ Y me puedes decir que hacen los guardias de la aldea y soldados de Irelia tan lejos de la aldea?.-

-Bueno las criaturas del Vacío son resistentes a la mayoría de la magia común Yasuo solo los hechizos y magias mas poderosas les afectan, de hay el por que tu técnica del viento no les afecto sin mencionar que en el lugar donde estas residen no hay cosas como el viento o al menos la estricta definición de viento. Para que lo entiendas claro Yasuo el lugar en donde residen las criaturas del Vacío es completamente diferente a nuestro mundo por tanto explicar completamente como es resulta algo imposible-.

-Muy bien no me queda duda que lo que hace la Liga es algo de suma importancia de no ser asi no podrían lidiar con estas amenazas supongo y ¿por qe dices que mi tecnica del viento es magica? nunca he tenido las aptitudes para que la energia de Jonia sea blandida por mi-.

-Bueno para explicar resumidamente las posturas y los movimientos que haces generan Flujo y este flujo de maneras especificas que serian en este caso tus movimientos te permiten blandir el viento ¿Que creias que eso de lanzar tornados y moverse asi de rapido era solo gracias a deztreza con tu espada? la cual cabe mencionar que tambien juega un papel importante en la generacion de flujo ¿por eso es tan larga no?.-

a Yasuo se le hacia muy extraño que Vessaria le explicara el funcionamiento de su tecnica asi como asi, para el usar la tecnica del viento era algo simple como caminar fue su maestro el que luego le enseño a exprsarla mejor en los movimientos mortales que es hoy en dia. Vessaria sintiendo que Yasuo no comprendio lo que le explica suspiro y añadio.

-Para hacerlo simple la base de la tecnica del viento es magica le da forma y tu la controlas con tus movimientos, tecnica de cuerpo-espada y tus maniobras-.

Cuando digo esto Yasuo parecio entender mejor todo lo que le habia dicho sobre el funcionamiento de su tecnica pero ahora Yasuo estaba preocupado Vessaria sabia como funcionaba la tecnica del viento y eso no es algo que a Yasuo le agrade tendra que aceptarlo si bien no conoce el limite del poder de Vessaria seguro que no puede derrotarla en un mano a mano.

-Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta Yasuo pues según lo que nuestros ojos y oídos han rescatado Irelia Exan esta en estos lugares debido a que supo que por esta región cerca de la aldea había un poder oculto del espíritu vivo de Jonia, no sabemos mas pero intuimos que Irelia luego de la batalla que tuvieron con Sion no quería que los Noxianos tomaran el poder para ellos y causaran mas daños entonces decidio buscar y resguardar el poder. En realidad ese poder era el altar en donde se encontraban selladas las criaturas.-

-Y si Irelia Exan encontrara el altar antes de ser sellado hubiera tomado el poder queriendo protegerlo sin saber que estaría trayendo a criaturas de pesadilla a Jonia.- Digo Yasuo moviéndose sigilosamente por el bosque para no perturbarlo, pero todo ahora que Vessaria lo explicaba tenia mucho mas sentido.

El altar era la razón de por que Irelia estaba aquí en Weh'le y no en Navori en el corazón de Jonia poniendo le frente a la hermandad o a quien fuera que quisiera tomar el poder de Jonia Yasuo no quería pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieran sellado el altar con la mujer de pelo blanco si bien no se habían presentado formalmente sabia que se llamaba Diana.

Yasuo llego a la costa y encontró el bote no demoro en buscar y asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias mirando desde el puente cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie empujo el bote al agua subio a el, para su desgracia se tuvo que cubrir con las algas otra vez pero no le importo mucho ya, solo que estaban frías y muy húmedas.

-Vessaria ¿Qué pasa si los soldados ahora encuentran el altar, se que esta sellado pero aun asi no hay peligro de que pudieran abrirlo por error?.- pregunto Yasuo llegando a la otra orilla luego de remar lentamente un rato.

-No te preocupes no es la primera vez que sellamos uno de estos altares si es que llegan a encontrarlo encontraran un piedra circular con símbolos raros todo el poder que tenia fue sellado y cerrado no hay de preocuparse.-

Yasuo asintió con la cabeza quitándose las algas y fijándose que nadie hubiera notado que tomo prestado el bote ya caminando para las escaleras de la aldea Yasuo pregunto.

-¿Entonces dime pase la prueba soy parte de la Liga ahora?-.

Vessaria al oir esto solo sonrio espero un poco para hacer suspenso.

-Bueno Yasuo dudaste de mis ordenes y sin mencionar que te tomaron por sorpresa dos veces esta noche para un agente de la Liga eso deja mucho que desear.- Vessaria podía sentir el enojo y frustración creciendo en Yasuo, si bien le gustaba molestar a la gente de ves en cuando sabia que Yasuo no era mucho de esos a los que le gusten que lo molesten.

-Pero te arriesgaste hiciste lo que debiste para alcanzar el objetivo que te di, luchaste con criaturas de pesadillas sin perder la cabeza y sellaste el altar que mantenía a dichas criaturas y volviste sin que se dieran cuenta, en lo que a mi respectas te graduaste con los honores mas altos para tu primera misión Yasuo felicidades estoy muy feliz por ti. Eso si es que aun quieres ser parte de la Liga-.

Vessaria decía esto para asegurarse de que Yasuo estaba al cien porciento comprometido a unirse debido a que si se unía su vida cambiaria mucho, con un poco de esperanza para mejor.

Yasuo después de estas palabras se relajo se dio cuenta de que Vessaria era alguien que le gustaba ser un poco mas relajada con las cosas ya pasando la playa de la aldea y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que estaba esculpidas dentro de los acantilados para así dirigirse a su cabaña en los riscos y dormir luego de la experiencia que había tenido, sonrió para si mismo y digo en su mente.

-Bueno si no estuviera dispuesto a unirme no te habría contactado por el cristal y puesto en peligro mi vida en esta tarea Vessaria, lo mas gracioso es que por alguna razón siento que en verdad hice algo de lo que no tengo que avergonzarme-.

-Por supuesto que no es asi Yasuo es si, no puedes contarle a nadie lo que hiciste o viste solo a los miembros de la liga, solo con nosotros y tal vez otros agentes puedes discutirlo.- Vessaria decía esto de una forma mas seria-.

-Si entiendo secretismo total con los civiles y cualquiera que no pertenezca a la Liga.- Yasuo suspiro pesadamente mientras se encontraba subiendo las escaleras – Supongo que no me vendría mal un trago luego de esto.- al decir esto saco su cantimplora de bambú y se puso a tomar por el camino por alguna razón sabia mejor que antes Yasuo sonrió no recordaba la ultima vez que se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por algo que había hecho.

-Bueno Yasuo te dejo descansar por esta noche cuando despiertes háblame a través del cristal y te mostrare el camino hacia la entrada de la Liga me parece que viene siendo hora que ya conozcas completamente nuestra base de operaciones-.

Luego de eso Yasuo no sintió a Vessaria en su cabeza termino de llegar a la cima de las escaleras y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho habían soldados que iban y venían y ya no había mucha gente la mayoría estaba dentro de la posadas Yasuo paso bebiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había alrededor, en su mente solo quería disfrutar el momento y llegar a su cabaña a descansar ya que mañana le esperaba un dia interesante a lo menos, con una sonrisa llego a su cabaña en el sitio de Fae y se pregunto ¿Qué tanto de esta Liga le faltaba por conocer?.


	7. Chapter 7

Yasuo se encontraba durmiendo en su cabaña no le era fácil, pues las pesadillas y los remordimientos del pasado siempre venían a atormentarlo sobre todo cuando cerraba los ojos por eso a veces se decía a si mismo que ´´dormir es para quien no tiene remordimientos´´ pero esta noche era diferente por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin soñar con nada ni con las vidas que tomo o con su hermano solo estaba el y la calma de su mente destrozada por la culpa.

Ya era de dia había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el sol había salido pero Yasuo se rehusó a levantarse esta cama estaba muy bien y mas después de lo que tuvo que pasar en la noche sellando ese altar, el viento, los pájaros y el sonido de las olas hacían este el ambiente ideal para no salir de la cama.

Pero Yasuo sabia mejor, tenia un montón de cosas que hacer y no podían esperar se recostó con su espalda sin abrir los ojos y pensó en todo lo que tenia que hacer. Aun tenia dudas muchas en realidad como por ejemplo como sabia Vessaria del funcionamiento de la técnica del viento o sobre esos altares, sin mencionar que ahora que recordaba ella sabia el nombre del monstruo con el que batallaron hace 2 semanas Sion si no recordaba mal pero eso era lo de menos Vessaria conocía casi cada parte de su vida como si la estuviera leyendo de un libro sin mencionar que ella digo que era uno de los favoritos en la Liga.

El sabia que nunca había participado en esta organización antes mas sabia que Runaterra nunca había llegado a su fin, estas dudas carcomían a Yasuo por dentro en eso abría los ojos determinado no encontraría las respuestas acostado en la cama, se sentó en ella y se estiro para desperezarse se levanto y comenzó a ponerse su ropa primero sus medias las que ahora no tenían las protecciones de metal luego sus nuevas botas negras junto a las protecciones, se puso su cinturón de cuerda dorado opaco para afirmar su pantalón luego de eso paso a ponerse la correa del pecho junto con sus protección de los brazos y su hombrera izquierda para finalmente colocarse la manta azul rasgada.

Si bien no era el atuendo que in gran guerrero usaría este le ha acompañado por mucho tiempo y no lo cambiaria por nada aunque no le molestaría comprar alguna que otra ropa de repuesto nunca se sabe cuando necesites un par extra.

Yasuo abria la puerta de su cabaña y aprecio el dia estaba soleado solo que con mas nubes que ayer sin duda esto significaba que pronto llovería o que tal vez abria una tormenta.

Yasuo Ya con todas sus cosas listas tomo su cantimplora en su mano mano izquierda y el cristal en su mano derecha.

-Bien Vessaria estoy listo indícame el camino-. Yasuo espero una respuesta solo para ser recibido con el cristal emanando una vez mas el haz de luz que solo el podía ver, Yasuo empezó a seguirlo bebiendo de vez en cuando de su cantimplora cuando iba saliendo vio a Fae colgando de un árbol esta vez ella estaba con un arma entrenado y moviéndose ágilmente de aquí para allá, el se acerco y digo.

-Veo que tu nombre no miente si eres buena con esa cuchilla Fae-

-¿Me estas subestimando humano esta cuchilla no es lo único que se agitar de manera letal?-. decía esta deteniendo su danza mortal Yasuo sonrio se vea adorable cuando la pequeña Yordle se enojaba.

-Nada de eso Fae es mas todo lo contrario, estoy aquí para agradecerte por la cabaña-.

Fae miro con extrañeza a Yasuo.

-¿Qué, ya te vas pensé que seguías a Irelia Exan si no me equivoco ella sigue en la posada de celeste sus soldados parece que encontraron enemigos en el bosque?-.

Yasuo miro sin perder su posición tranquila.

-¿Enserio?, bueno no importa si atacan la aldea estaré cerca no te preocupes por mi, lo que pasa es que decidí encontrar otro camino para mi no se donde me llevara pero sin duda es mejor que volver a pelear en otra guerra-.

Fae lo miro esta vez volteándose para seguir su practica.

-Humm sabes te entiendo yo también perdí a seres queridos cuando Noxus ataco y he derramado mi cuota de sangre defendiendo Jonia y que ahora haya otra guerra contra la gente que juraste defender, bueno es algo jodido que quieres que te diga, sea como sea humano espero que vuelvas y que tu camino te sea prospero. -

Yasuo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tenlo por seguro Fae si estoy cerca de la aldea no dudes que volveré a quedarme aquí nos vemos- .

Yasuo se despido por ultima vez de Fae y continuo su camino el haz de luz indicaba otra vez que la entrada estaba siguiendo las escaleras para bajar a la aldea principal Yasuo esperaba que la entrada que buscada estuviera cerca de la aldea no le agradaba la idea de robar otra vez un bote esta vez de día debido a que no podía cruzar el puente.

En eso Yasuo se detuvo en frente de la posada de celeste solo para ver salir a nada mas que Irelia Exan junto con un montón de sus guardias entre ellos se encontraba cerca Akali, Yasuo observo el grupo en especial a Irelia sin duda era una mujer hermosa denotaba aires de elegancia y liderazgo sin mencionar que físicamente era atractiva sea quien fuera la persona que compartiera su cama de noche, si es que la había era una de las personas con mas suerte en Jonia. El grupo se dirigía hacia las escaleras mismo destino al que Yasuo se dirigía, decidió seguirlos de todas maneras tenia que bajar.

Si bien había gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras Yasuo pudo escuchar un poco las interacciones del grupo.

-¿Están seguros de que lo encontraron?-. Preguntaba Irelia a acelerando el paso.

-Estamos seguros luce un poco extraño pero coincide con las descripciones que nos dio lady Exan. – respondia una de las guardias junto a Irelia.

-De ser asi hay que apresurarse para asegurarse de que nadie tenga este poder. –

Yasuo dejo de prestar atención debido a que se le acerco la asesina personal si es que Irelia la llamaba asi Akali.

-¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones privadas es de mala educación no?-.

Yasuo miro como la mujer se ponía a su lado para hablar mejor, Yasuo maldecía haber sido descuidado pero no importaba sea lo que hicieran el grupo de Irelia no conseguirían nada, sin llamar la atención le siguió el juego a Akali.

-Si lo se pero si Irelia Exan esta dirigiéndose a la batalla no quería quedarme atrás, me gusta estar en medio de la acción-.

-Humm se quien eres Yasuo, eres bastante conocido debido a las acusaciones que surgieron en tu contra sin mencionar que eres un gran asesino de Noxianos.- Decia Akali sin mirar a Yasuo.

-Prefiero el termino espadachín que asesino, y de todas formas en donde será la batalla ahora.-

-No te preocupes mucho no habrá acción ni hoy ni nunca aquí en Weh'le no pasa nada es bastante aburrido todo.-

-¿Enserio, entonces a donde es que va Irelia con tanta prisa?.-

-Ah no es nada solo que al parecer encontraron una reliquia antigua que se supone que contiene mucho poder, en mi opinión es solo una formación de rocas raras o algo nada muy especial.-

Decia Akali llevandose los brazos havia la cabeza para descanzarla en estos.

-Ya veo.- Decia Yasuo -Peleaste bien en esa batalla hace unas semanas.-

Esta vez Akali lo miro mientras seguían bajando faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada de la aldea principal.

-Humm puedo arreglármelas no al nivel de lanzar tornados de viento y matar a cientos de personas en unos minutos pero tengo mis trucos, apuesto a que no sobrevivirías Jhin.-

-¿Jhin?.- Decia Yasuo arqueando una ceja en curiosidad.

-Ohh no se supone que hable de eso pero tal vez lo conozcas como el demonio dorado.- Akali esta vez digo en voz baja.

-Yo me enfrente a el pero se me escapo.-

-el nombre me suena de algo pero no puedo recordar en cualquier caso estoy seguro que es alguien de cuidado.-

-No tienes ni idea, en cualquier caso luego de esto ire a ver a Shen y como le va a los Kinkou te lo aseguro sin mi están perdidos-.

-Ya veo de cualquier forma supongo que me quedare en la aldea esperando mas ordenes-.

Yasuo decía esto debido a que notaba que la luz del cristal se desviaba esta vez hacia el centro de la aldea en vez de ir hacia el bosque como la ultima noche.

-Si buen tendrás que aburrirte como el resto de los soldados, ¿Oye que te parece si es que nos volvemos a ver tenemos un enfrentamiento? no me vendría mal tener el titulo del ninja que derroto al asesino del viento.

Yasuo sonrió no le agradaban los ninjas y sin duda Akali tenia su orgullo, pero enfrentarse a ella en combate sobre todo si era amistoso no lo veía como algo malo.

-Por que no, cuando acabe contigo Akali volverás corriendo a tus sombras ninja. -

Akali esbozo una sonrisa de confianza no lo admitiría, pero había oído historias de lo peligroso que era este hombre y poder enfrentarse a este cuando se volvieran a encontrar haría crecer su nombre como la asesina furtiva planteando miedo en los corazones de sus objetivos sin mencionar que siempre estaba dispuesta demostrar que era la mejor sin alardear mucho esto debido a el desastre de la cacería de Jhin.

-Muy bien Yasuo estaré esperando con ansias nuestro enfrentamiento -.

-Lo mismo digo Akali-.

Luego de eso Yasuo se separo del grupo de Irelia para seguir el Haz de luz que atravesaba la plaza del pueblo que ahora con una gran cantidad de gente que paseaba en el centro del la plaza-mercado, Yasuo se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían Onigiris rellenos Jonios Yasuo compro 2 uno relleno con verduras y el otro con carne cangrejo.

Mientras comía su desayuno siguió el haz de luz pasando la plaza y adentrándose en las partes mas pobladas de la aldea donde la gente hacia su vida cotidiana, Yasuo pasaba tranquilamente por el pasto mientras percibía a la gente, se sentía un poco celoso ver a toda esta gente viviendo feliz en su aldea sin preocuparse de la guerra civil que hay actualmente en Jonia era sin duda envidiable.

Yasuo camino un largo rato dirigiéndose hasta donde la aldea terminaba y seguían naturaleza Jonia y los grandes riscos, termino por comerse su segundo onigiri y pasar a seguir bebiendo de su cantimplora de bambú, noto como el haz de luz se dirigía hacia la orilla de la costa lo siguió.

No pudo notar a nadie y sin duda estaba lejos de la aldea miro hacia todas direcciones para ver si es que había sido seguido, pero no detecto a nadie incluso con el viento vio como el haz de luz se adentraba por una grieta en la base de la roca que daba vida los grandes acantilados, El viento soplaba fuerte a esta hora del día.

Yasuo se aseguro una segunda vez que no hubiera nadie cerca y se metió dentro de la grieta.

La cueva que daba paso estaba oscura y se sentía la humedad el viento aun soplando afuera hacia que el exterior se hiciera lejano cuando dio unos pasos siguiendo el haz de luz el cristal en su mano se ilumino haciendo que fuera mas fácil ver entre tanta oscuridad ya con las iluminación Yasuo analizo la cueva en la que se encontraba era un espacio grande tal vez semicircular había algunas vertientes que escurrían del techo, el piso era rocoso e irregular Yasuo se paseo por la caverna apreciándola hasta que la el haz de luz termino en el extremo de la caverna, Yasuo paso la luz buscando algo que fuera diferente en la pared al no encontrar nada cerro sus ojos y digo en su mente.

-¿Vessaria estas ahí, seguí la luz hasta una cueva pero no hay nada aquí?-. La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

-Aquí estoy Yasuo, Veo que ya llegaste a la entrada, bien iré personalmente a recibirte tengo un poco de tiempo libre para abrir el pasaje secreto busca una hendidura en la piedra introduce tu cristal y sácalo con eso el pasaje se abrirá.-

Yasuo busco mejor esta vez con la ayuda del cristal y noto una hendidura bien escondida en la piedra si no la hubiera estado buscando específicamente no la hubiera encontrado comparo el tamaño con el de su cristal y lo introdujo en esta, al principio no paso nada luego de unos minutos se oyó el sonido de algo pesado moviéndose desde la pared Yasuo quito su cristal de esta y de repente el piedra hizo sonidos gruesos de piedra cochando con piedra y se formo una grieta lo suficiente mente grande como para que Yasuo pasara.

Este se impresiono nunca había avisto algo como esto Yasuo con algo de preocupación y a la vez curiosidad se adentro en el pasillo oscuro estaba alerta por si pasaba cualquier cosa en una mano el cristal y en la otra la vaina lista para sacar la tempestad de acero. Yasuo llego a lo que parecía ser una especie de neblina en su camino preocupado miro hacia atrás unos momentos pero se resigno a seguir hasta el fondo de esto se acerco a la neblina y con una mano la tanteo no parecía ser peligrosa sin embargo el seguía alerta determinado atravesó a paso firme la neblina cuando la atravesó, sus ojos vieron una escalera que ascendía esta de era de piedra tallada sin imperfecciones Yasuo miro hacia atrás donde debería estar la neblina pero esta no estaba solo había una pared de piedra solida Yasuo se empezaba a preguntar al igual que la primera vez que estuvo aquí si era una buena idea seguir parado donde estaba y al igual que la primera vez decidió que seria mejor moverse al final esta vez si sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo o al menos eso esperaba.

Yasuo subió las escaleras y cruzo un portal de piedra decorado con figuras humanas encapuchadas al cruzarlo fue recibido con la vista de una cámara cuadrada en la que en el centro había varias estatuas de mostrando diferentes personas a los lados cuatro lados de la cámara había una puerta igual de adornada, el portal de piedra enfrente de el daba a un pasillo mientras que los portales a los otros costados tenían puestas doble de madera grabada pero sin duda lo que a Yasuo le llamaba mas la atención era sin duda la mujer al centro de la cámara Vessaria Kolminye.

Vessaria estaba siendo iluminada por la luz azul del candelabro que a su vez iluminaba la habitación estaba mirando a Yasuo con una sonrisa en la cara sabia que el estaría sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, quitándose una mano de la espalda específicamente la de la garra dorada esta digo.

-Vamos Yasuo no te quedes hay parado hay mucho que mostrarte y tengo poco tiempo soy una mujer ocupada-. Decía esto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Yasuo se acerco lentamente a Vessaria apreciándola, esta tenia el mismo atuendo que la ultima vez que se encontraron siendo este una túnica vestido azul oscuro con encajes y bordados dorados tenía el adorno de garra en su mano izquierda junto con su pelo terminando afiladamente en sus hombros junto con su flequillo que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-¿Entonces esto es la Liga? Es impresionante-. Decía Yasuo apreciando la arquitectura nunca en Jonia había visto algo asi.

Vessaria rio un poco ante el comentario.

-Esto es solo una parte de la Liga actualmente estas en la torre del camino Yasuo a tu derecha está el ala medica de la Liga, a tu izquierda esta el ala de la residencial de los campeones, pero vamos tengo que darte el tour y tenemos poco tiempo. - Decía Vessaria volteándose para caminar por el pasillo detrás de ella con las manos en la espalda haciéndole señas a Yasuo para que la siguiera.

Yasuo se mantuvo cerca de Vessaria en todo momento viendo atentamente sus alrededores y escuchando a Vessaria mientras caminaba.

-Bueno Yasuo a mi y a mis colegas nos alegra enormemente que decidieras unirte a nosotros en nuestra cruzada para detener la destrucción de Runaterra esta no es tarea fácil y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.- Decía esto mientras pasaban por un gran pasillo lleno de estatuas de gente encapuchada, Vessaria continuo.

-Aquí en la Liga tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales estar preocupados si bien no controlamos al mundo desde las sombras como se podría pensar nosotros sabemos bien que hay cosas que la gente normal no puede comprender o entender al menos no aun, sin mencionar que hay mucha gente y personas que buscan sus propios intereses por encima de las posibles consecuencias que esto podría traer, por esta razón actuamos en las sombras y en la clandestinidad el mundo nunca sabrá de nuestra participación en los eventos mas importantes de la historia de Runaterra pero siempre estaremos hay para que con el tiempo el mundo pueda ver y unirse dejando sus diferencias de lado-.

Yasuo escuchaba atentamente a Vessaria decir estas palabras seriamente si lo que decía es cierto esta organización estaba pendiente de todas las cosas que pasaban, pero nadie sabia nada de ella ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan oculta? ¿alguien se habrá dado cuenta de algo en algún momento no?.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón con mas de estas estatuas en el mostrando a gente encapuchada sin embargo la iluminación de esta habitación era completamente azul con tintes de celeste y esto era debido a que la habitación no tenia techo lo cual daba a una visión del cielo. Pero no era el cielo lo que estaba arriba de Yasuo y Vessaria si no mas bien un vacío de colores fríos mayormente azules en los cuales se notaban corrientes de movimiento de algún tipo.

Yasuo se asusto se dio cuenta de que no sentía al viento y que lo que veía no era posible nunca en su vida había visto algo así miro hacia todas direcciones y vio un gran portón de metal cerrado con grabados, sin decir una palabra debido a la estupefacción se acerco a esta y miro a través de ella lo único que había en el horizonte era este vacío azul no había tierra ni animales, cielo, mar o cualquier cosa, Yasuo aturdido se voltio lentamente tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, vio a Vessaria y le pregunto.

-¿Vessaria en donde estamos?-. Esperando que la mujer tenga una respuesta que haga sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Vessaria se acerco a Yasuo y puso su mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo y sacarlo de la estupefacción.

-No mentía cuando dije que este lugar estaba escondido fuera del alcance de ojos indiscretos, fuera del cause del espacio y el tiempo.-

Vessaria decía esto alzando los brazos señalando el lugar.

-Ven sígueme-.

Yasuo ya un poco mas calmado siguió a Vessaria sin decir una palabra, el no tenia explicación para lo que estaba pasando ni los magos o encantadores mas poderosos podrían hacer algo como esto era imposible, lo único que Yasuo se preguntaba ahora era ¿en que se había metido?.

Caminaron por un puente bastante ancho en el cabrían cientos de personas pero solo se encontraron ellos dos caminando hacia una estructura que tenia forma de domo.

-Yasuo hace mucho tiempo este lugar se llamaba el Instituto de Guerra y era una ciudad enorme había miles de personas aquí cientos de invocadores y campeones, aquí nosotros los invocadores establecimos junto con las grandes naciones de toda Runaterra que para evitar otro desastre catastrófico como otra guerra rúnica nunca volviera a ocurrir pero como vez fallamos no sabemos el por que exactamente per lo hicimos y esto es todo lo que quedo del Instituto de Guerra cuatro torres y un domo es todo lo que pude recuperar de la catástrofe.-

Yasuo y Vessaria habían entrado en el domo era bastante grande y a deferencia de afuera estaba techado lo único que iluminaba el domo era un gran cristal que flotaba en un pedestal al centro de la habitación sin duda lo que llamaba mas a la atención era que en esta habitación había estatuas por toda esta pero ya no eran de gente encapuchada si no de gente, personas y criaturas sin embargo estaban tallados como si hubieran sido sacadas de alguna especie de imagen o cuadro si no fueran de piedra se podría jurar que son momentos plasmados de estas criaturas, algunas de ellas tenían un plato a los pies que estaba encendido con una llama azul.

-Esta cámara es especial aquí están los campeones que una vez fueran parte de la liga las llamas simbolizan que han vuelto a nosotros esta vez con un nuevo propósito la cámara es especial y cuándo llega el tiempo una nueva estatua aparece, aquí los campeones hacían su juramente a la Liga de Leyendas había rituales y grandes ceremonias junto con desfiles para recibir al nuevo gran campeón, pero esos días quedaron atrás hace mucho tiempo. -

Vessaria decía esto con una voz triste.

-Esta es la ultima prueba Yasuo si de verdad vas a ser parte de la Liga como lo fuiste en otro tiempo debes tocar el cristal en el centro de la habitación, he de advertirte si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás tu vida cambiara para siempre las cosas que hagas al servicio de la Liga nunca serán contadas o conocidas para la historia no existimos mas tu aun eres Yasuo el imperdonable. -

Yasuo estaba conmocionado no sabia que hacer nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión así de extraña sin embargo cuando Vessaria le digo que era imperdonable recordó el por que se había ganado ese apodo autoimpuesto todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado para conocer la verdad y Yasuo sabia que nada había sido peor que todo eso ahora una vez mas se encontraba perdido sin rumbo en un mar sin casta a la vista con las manos manchadas de sangre y el espíritu roto. El odia es pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado con mucho esfuerzo y compromiso tenia que centrarse en el ahora y el futuro y su futuro era o volver por donde vino y participar en una guerra despiada en la cual todos lo veían como un enemigo potencial o ser parte de la Liga una organización secreta con al menos lo que se muestras muchos secretos por descubrir pero con la promesa de una posible dirección.

Yasuo creería en las palabras de Vessaria no tenia nada mas que perder ya lo había perdido todo, se acerco al gran cristal pasando las estatuas y subió al pedestal con el cristal.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Yasuo?-. Pregunto Vessaria caminando lentamente hacia el altar con las manos en la espalda.

-Si Vessaria no tengo nada que perder y entre hacer algo bueno y participar en otra guerra que puede estallar en cualquier momento la opción es bastante clara, no me importa la gloria o el honor eso me abandono hace mucho tiempo. –

Yasuo con su mano derecha toco el gran cristal y de repente sintió una pequeña electricidad correr por su cuerpo y del cristal salió un rayo azul hacia una de las estatuas de la cámara e impacto en el plato de esta.

-Esta hecho Yasuo eres oficialmente parte de Liga bienvenido una vez más. –

-¿Bueno que tal si ahora me enseñas mas sobre la Liga?. –

-Me encantaría pero tengo muchos asuntos que atender una tu cristal esta mejorado te ayudara a moverte por el lugar seguro que encuentras a alguien que te ayude con tus dudas Yasuo por ahora el deber me llama. –

Vessaria al decir esto se retira por una de las cuatro entradas del domo dejando a Yasuo solo en la gran cámara sin saber que hacer ahora sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa mirando al cristal en su mano ahora de un todo azul mas claro pequeños trozos de movimiento como si el viento estuviera dentro bailando, Yasuo al ver esto se pregunta que debería hacer primero ahora que estaba dentro de la Liga.

* * *

Saludos escribo esto a las personas que leen esta historia y me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes si es que tienen dudas o alguna consulta que les gustaría aclarar en cuanto a la historia normalmente no haria esto pero me gustaria aclarar en caso de que haya algo que no se entienda mientras tanto espero que ustedes y sus seres queridos esten a salvo durante esta cuarentena saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Yasuo se encontraba sin saber por donde partir estando varado en un lugar como este Vessaria dejándolo solo y ahora el debía encontrar alguna manera de conocer este lugar, aun con el cristal en su mano y recordando lo que le dijo Vessaria buscaría a alguien que le hiciera de guía aun que no había visto a nadie, Yasuo opto por pasearse por el domo de las estatuas de los otros integrantes de la Liga buscaría primeramente la estatua donde cayo el rayo seguro que esa seria la suya.

Yasuo bajo las escaleras que delimitaban y hacían un pasillo hacia el cristal del centro para adentrarse en el laberinto de estatuas mientras iba pasando con dirección a donde cayo el rayo se paro para ver alguna de ellas, en una vio a una especie de escorpión pero era raro como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de cristal y estaba rodeado de mas cristales curiosamente tenia un rostro en el cual se notaban rasgo como dientes y ojos en la parte de abajo esta su plato iluminado con una llama azul este tenia la palabra ''Skarner La Vanguardia De Cristal'' Yasuo intuyo que esta criatura también debía ser parte de la Liga por el fuego pero ¿Dónde estaría? Tal vez seria un guardián de algún secreto.

Yasuo se paro en otra estatua esta representaba a una mujer lo curioso era que la parte de debajo de la estatua tenia la forma de una serpiente haciendo a la figura una combinación de mujer serpiente con una mirada depredadora Yasuo podía jurar lo real que parecía la imagen en su plato también estaba encendido y nombraba ''Cassiopeia El Abrazo de la Serpiente'' junto a ella estaba la estatua de la mujer con la cual Yasuo se había encontrado antes ''Diana El Desde de La Luna'' su imagen parecía como si hubiera destruido un templo y al igual que su portadora esta tenia los mismos ojos penetrantes.

Yasuo continuo inspeccionando estatuas para al menos tener una idea de como eran los integrantes de la Liga desafortunadamente no había ninguno que el conociera al menos eso pensó hasta que vio uno de un hombre calvo con tatuajes en su cuerpo y con una barba la cual parecía que estaba siendo retenido por unos tentáculos el plato decía ''Ryze El Mago Rúnico'', Yasuo había oído historias de este mago era como una leyenda se suponía que la leyenda iba de que Ryze buscaba unos artefactos de gran poder y que era encargado de custodiarlos y que había visto todo el mundo en su cruzada Yasuo no creía en esa leyenda pero aquí estaba su estatua sin embargo estaba el plato apagado es a Yasuo le pareció extraño para el que la Liga no tuviera a alguien así de poderoso en su lado y que al menos como lo describe la leyenda busca guardar estos artefactos para que no destruyan el mundo o algo así seguro que la liga se beneficiaria de alguien así pero aquí estaba su estatua apagada Yasuo no le siguió dando vueltas de vuelta a buscar su estatua.

Ya cuando estaba cerca de encontrar su estatua noto una que lo dejo helado no esperaba encontrar estas estatuas pero encontró la estatua de Irelia,Akali y de la sacerdotisa Karma si bien era sorprenderte que estubieran aquí eso quería decir que esta mujeres había sido parte de la Liga pero que Vessaria no las había contactado para unirse pero ¿Por qué? a Yasuo le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza con las posibles respuestas a las preguntas que le iban surgiendo solo iba encontrar su estatua inspeccionarla y ver que mas hacer en este lugar que le tenia los nervios de punta, sin embargo era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que encontró otra estatua esta vez al igual que las anteriores apagada pero lo que lo sorprendió era a quien le pertenecía, en ella había una chica joven con una sonrisa cálida montando como si fuera una tabla una roca y el fondo de la estatua parecía estar en movimiento la mujer tenia un atuendo Jonio junto con partes Shurimanas y en su plato el nombre ''Taliyah La Tejedora De Piedra'' estaba marcada en el plato apagado, Yasuo dio un suspiro de alivio ni siquiera el sabia por que sentía esta sensación de miedo al ver la estatua de su antigua aprendiz aquí junto con estas otras solo sabia que se sentía aliviado que el plato estuviera apagado supuso que era mejor que Taliyah no estuviera involucrada con una organización que constantemente se metía en contra naciones extranjeras monstruos abismales y escenarios del fin del mundo.

Yasuo tendría que buscar mas información sobre Taliyah para al menos saber como estaba y como le iba yendo con lo del emperador que volvió de la tumba y con su familia Vessaria seguro sabría de ella, diablos esa mujer sabia casi todo de el y lo mas probable que también de las personas que estaba aquí cuando tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría por ahora debía centrarse.

Después de inspeccionar varias estatuas antes de llegar a la suya Yasuo finalmente vio la imagen en piedra que lo retrataba, hay estaba el sentado en un risco con una casa con la vista de un paisaje jonio y muchos de sus antiguos camaradas muertos en el piso Yasuo recuerda esa ocasión se detuvo para descansar en esa casa debido a que había oído rumores de que el asesino pudiera estar hay para cuando se dio cuenta de que era una trampa solo acepto el enfrentamiento que daría lugar y al igual que todos los demás que lo habían perseguido cayeron en cuestión de segundos el plato estaba iluminado y en el nombraba '' Yasuo El imperdonable'' Yasuo aprecio un rato mas su estatua no estaba mal supuso que quien la había hecho era la misma Vessaria o tal vez este lugar no lo tenia claro pero supuso que no importaba ya era parte de la Liga y esperaba que las cosas fuera mejor que lo que ya habían sido algo que le pareció curioso era que junto a el otras 3 estatuas están encendidas en una había un hombre con unos ropajes pesados sosteniéndose con una especie de pala en su fondo había criaturas horribles no al nivel de las cosas a las que se enfrento junto a Diana pero si era difícil creer que algo así existiera y si lo hacia en donde estaría la otra presentaba a un anciano que tenia una especie de artilugio circular en su espalda bastante grande y con muchos grabados su imagen era curiosa parecía como si estuviera comandando a grandes poderes arcanos y su estatua tenia los ojos destellando con este poder, la ultima estatua tenia a una niña levitando sobre un agujero y de el salían mariposas y estrellas.

Yasuo sacudió su cabeza ¿enserio estas personas y criaturas eran parte de la Liga?, todo apuntaba a que si debido a que sus platos estaban encendidos sin embargo parece ser que no se encontraban aquí de momento.

Yasuo decidiendo que ya vio suficiente de las estatuas se dispuso a ir a oro lugar de la Liga Vessaria dijo que habían cuatro torres dentro también digo que su cristal estaba mejorado de algún modo que este lo ayudaría a navegar por el lugar, Yasuo sacando su cristal que ahora estaba mas azulado y lleno de movimiento pensó un momento en como usarlo para navegar tal vez si pensaba en una torre este lo guiaría o tal vez el cristal podía mostrarle un mapa del lugar, Yasuo miro a todas partes de la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba solo o al menos eso esperaba el lugar era bastante extraño y los ruidos que habían lo hacían estar alerta en todo momento, luego de ya asegurarse que no había nadie solo estatuas digo en voz alta como la primera vez.

-Muéstrame el mapa de este lugar-. Yasuo espero unos momentos y de su cristal una proyección etérea se materializo en frente de el era pequeña pero bastante legible en la imagen se proyectaba un mapa de la Liga entera esta era de forma cuadrada en cada uno de sus vértices estaba ubicada una torre reconoció inmediatamente la torre por la cual había entrado teniendo esta el nombre de la torre del camino, noto que había tres mas de estas una de ellas era la torre del poder que quedaba en el extremo noreste de la Liga, la torre de las palabras que quedaba al sureste y la torre del conocimiento que quedaba al suroeste la torre del camino estaba al noroeste Yasuo se encontraba en medio del cuadrado que era el recinto de la liga en el domo de los campeones por lo que decía el nombre, los cuatro puentes que salían del domo iban en las direcciones de una rosa de los vientos solo para terminar en los grandes portones que a su vez unían también las torres.

Yasuo estudio el mapa durante unos minutos se le hacia tentativo ir a las otras torres como la del poder o la del conocimiento, pero podría ser peligroso adentrarse así como así lo mejor seria buscar a alguien que le hiciera de guía en este lugar Yasuo se preguntó si el cristal seria capaz de encontrar a otra gente dentro de la Liga no perdería nada intentándolo.

-Muéstrame si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar a orientarme por aquí-. El cristal después de recibir la petición hizo desaparecer la proyección etérea para proyectar cuatro haz de luces que salían uno por cada puente del domo Yasuo hizo una mueca de exasperación no era lo que pidió pero ya que, Vessaria le dijo que en la torre del camino se encontraba el ala médica, las residencias y por lo que parecía la salida de la Liga partiría por ahí e iría explorando a fondo mas el lugar con algo de suerte encontraría a alguien con quien conversar y que pudiera guiarlo.

Yasuo se puso en marcha salió por la misma entrada por la que él y Vessaria habían entrado al domo siguiendo la luz que proyectaba el cristal se encamino a la torre del camino, Yasuo uso el recorrido para ver y conocer mejor sus alrededores le entraba a la piel una enorme sensación de incomodidad el estar afuera viendo el vacío azulino que cubría todo lo que no era parte del recinto Yasuo se acerco a una baranda de piedra en uno de los extremos del puente y al igual que vio en el portón de metal lo único que había era nada mas vacío infinito al parecer eso solo dejaba la posibilidad de que la Liga estaba flotando a la deriva en el vacío a Yasuo esto le daba escalofríos incluso en darle una razón lógica si bien había visto cosas increíbles en Jonia esto estaba a otro nivel completamente y por lo que sabía Vessaria había recuperado el recinto de una ciudad entera, eso solo dejaba que o Vessaria Kolminye era de lejos el ser mas poderoso de Runaterra o que Vessaria se invento toda la historia para hacer sonar todo lo que le ha dicho a Yasuo como algo de locos.

Tal vez estaba sobre pensando las cosas quizás se encontraban en el reino espiritual en una parte muy loca de este, aunque él nunca ha estado en el reino espiritual así que no había forma de decirlo Yasuo dejo caer un suspiro solo seguiría con su plan y no pensaría mucho en darle lógica a todo esto ya era de locos seguro conseguiría respuestas más adelante.

Yasuo volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la torre del camino apreciando las estatuas encapuchadas todas eran la misma estatua pero hacia que el pasillo no se notara solitario como si estuvieras entrando a un lugar sumamente importante, cuando Yasuo se estaba acercando ya a la torre vio a lo lejos que la puerta por la que había entrado a la Liga era bañada con la niebla que se topo en el túnel para cuando ya estaba dentro de la torre de la niebla salieron tres figuras de esta.

Una de ellas tenia un atuendo de algún ejercito extranjero esto reconocible por la pechera de metal reluciente la ballesta en si espalda junto una especie de casco con puntas en varios extremos parecía mas una especie de tiara dorada que un casco seguro que era para denotarla como la líder de alguna especie de compañía sim embargo lo que llamaba la atención era el imponente halcón azul que estaba posado en su antebrazo, otra figura era pequeña era de una especie de niña pero esta tenia una armadura de soldado mucho mas robusta que la de la mujer con el halcón era rubia con dos coletas que bajaban por su cabeza esta portaba un escudo pequeño redondo en una mano y un enorme martillo que era tan grande que seguro que harían dos de esta mujer y tal vez una cabeza mas, la ultima figura era sin duda la mas exótica esta era una mujer con la piel violeta con una armadura roja extraña como si esta estuviera semi unida a su cuerpo traía un enorme casco con cuernos a juego de la armadura sin embargo lo que portaba en cada brazo eran una especie de guantes o tal vez de antebrazos que servían de arma estos tenia la forma de la cabeza de un dragón en su mano derecha la parte superior y en su izquierda la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

Yasuo se paralizo al ver al trio y este también no hizo nada al verlo solo se quedaron expectantes a ver que hacia cada uno, fue la pequeña del martillo que salió rápido de la estupefacción y mirando de un lado para otro entre Yasuo y sus compañeras miro a Yasuo y digo.

-Hee hola-. Dijo esta saludando con una mano.

Yasuo la mira a través de la habitación y respondió el saludo.

-Haa hola-.

-¿Quién eres?-. pregunto la mujer con el ave estudiando a Yasuo.

-Soy nuevo en la Liga me llamo Yasuo.-

-Oye tu me pareces conocido-. La pequeña del martillo puso una cara pensativa durante unos instantes toda la atención se dirigió a ella -Claro del domo de los campeones ¿tu eres el que estaba en una especie de casa en un acantilado no?-. Dijo apuntando al Yasuo con una sonrisa.

Yasuo paso a relajarse estas mujeres también deben ser integrantes de la Liga, campeonas de las cuales seguro no noto sus estatuas después de buscar específicamente la suya.

-Si soy Yasuo el imperdonable o al menos eso decía el plato de la estatua-. Decía Yasuo algo incomodo al decir lo de imperdonable.

La mujer pequeña se acerco a el a un paso animado las demás mujeres solo vieron a su compañera acercarse a Yasuo.

-Es un placer Yasuo yo soy Poppy La Guardiana del Matillo-. Dijo la pequeña alzándole una mano en señal de saludo, Yasuo un poco sorprendido respondió al saludo – es un placer Poppy .-

Poppy miro a sus compañeras – Vamos chicas venga a presentarse al nuevo campeón -. Digo esto haciendo señales para que se acercaran

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Yasuo este noto que la mujer del ave lo miraba con una mirada precavida como si lo estuviera analizando mientras que la mujer violeta lo miraba con una mirada penetrante algo que lo facilitaba era que sus ojos eran amarillos y rasgado y haciendo juego con su conjunto al parecer un dragón.

-Es un placer Yasuo soy Quinn se me conoce como las alas de Demacia-. Al terminar la frase el halcón en su antebrazo hizo un grito pequeño a su dueña – Si, y este es Valor mi fiel compañero-. Dijo señalando al halcón azul, Yasuo le extendió la mano y Valor le grito para que alejara su mano Yasuo instintivamente la quito.

-Valor eso no se hace-. Quinn dijo en señal de reprimenda a su halcón este dejo salir un grito pequeño – Lo siento es así con los extraños te ruego que lo disculpes-. Yasuo miro al halcón y luego a su dueña se veía con una sonrisa pero sonaba sincera.

-Tranquila me han recibido peor jejeje de todos modos es un placer Quinn-. Decía Yasuo mas tranquilo.

Por ultimo la mujer dragón se acerco a Yasuo y con su mirada penetrante le extendió su mano que estaba unida a la parte superior del guante, la mujer viendo su error se quito su guante y sacudió un poco su mano que era mas bien una garra anaranjada que termino por volverse violeta al igual que su piel.

-Bienvenido a la Liga Yasuo el Imperdonable yo soy Shyvana La Hija del Dragon-. Yasuo le dio la mano a Shyvana no puedo evitar notar que esta era áspera y dura con escamas y estaban calientes al tacto.

-Es un placer Shyvana-. Decía Yasuo soltando la mano de la mujer dragón.

Poppy evitando que se formara otro silencio en donde nadie decía nada hablo.

-Bueno entonces ¿tienen hambre? ¿Yasuo ya comiste nosotras venimos de una misión con el apetito de un dragón-. Dijo Poppy sonriendo a Shyvana.

-Ja ja muy graciosa Poppy-. Dijo Shyvana cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? Es mejor que mis chistes de taberna -. dijo esta

Quinn solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa – Si bueno Poppy tiene razón ahora mismo vamos al comedor ¿Si gustas puedes unírtenos no creo que a nadie le importe?.- digo esta mirando a sus compañeras.

Shyvana tomo la indirecta -¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada en contra de el solo por que se me haga difícil hablar con la gente no significa que quiera estar sola-. Digo Shyvana aun cruzada de brazos.

Yasuo estaba un poco confundido con el trio que se le presento pero al menos había encontrado a alguien en este lugar, no se veían malas personas y sinceramente también tenia algo de hambre.

-Ir a comer no suena mal de todos modos estaba explorando la Liga para saber donde esta cada cosa Vessaria me hizo tocar el cristal al centro del domo y me dejo, me dijo que tenia asuntos muy importantes que atender.-

El grupo se encamino al centro de la habitación.

-Wuaaau ¿enserio la alta invocadora te guio para que tocaras el cristal? -. Pregunto Poppy sorprendida.

-Si ella misma me recibió pasada las puertas de entrada-.

Quinn se acerco a una de las estatuas del centro de la habitación esta tenia a un sirviente con un plato en un mano y la otra tenia una caja, Quinn deposito su cristal que era azul con dorado y lo saco rápidamente en eso el suelo empezó a girar y hundirse en una escalera de caracol que bajaba a un pasillo.

-No te lo tomes a mal Yasuo la gran invocadora es una mujer muy ocupada tiene que encargarse de casi todo aquí. - Decía Quinn.

El grupo se adentro en el pasillo para luego salir a un gran comedor el cual era rectangular a un extremo estaba una gran meza de que era del tamaño de la habitación repleta de comida y bebida de todos los tipos en el centro se encontraban mesas redondas con cuatro sillas cada una y al final del salón se denotaba una terraza Yasuo noto que había otras tres personas en el salón comiendo o ocupándose de sus asuntos no notaron llegar al cuarteto, las chicas ya se habían acercado a la mesa para sacar comida cada una de ellas tomo un plato y empezó a servirse.

Yasuo imitando su ejemplo se acercó tomando un plato en un extremo y empezó a ver la comida había sin duda comida para darse un festín por días a cientos de personas pero por ahora solo estaban ellos, Yasuo tomo un poco de arroz con verduras cocidas y carne trozada luego se dirigió a la parte de las bebidas y las inspecciono había varias variedades de jugos, bebidas y licores encontró uno Jonio y se llevo la botella consigo a la mesa.

Había varias mesas disponibles y las tres mujeres estaban sentadas todas juntas Poppy le hizo señas para que se sentara con ellas.

Yasuo ya habiéndose sentado puso su plato y la botella de licor en frente, las mujeres todas ellas se centraron en comer incluso Valor estaba comiendo apoyado en una silla carne, Yasuo se sintió un poco desconcertado al ver que el servicio que tenia no eran palillos para comer observando a las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta tomo el tenedor y se dispuso a comer le fue un poco difícil pero lo sostenía como si fuera un pincel al menos podía pinchar la verdura y la carne.

Shyvana que estaba comiendo unos cuantos filetes de carne con sus garras noto que Yasuo tenía ciertos problemas para usar el servicio, se seco su mano garra y le llamo la atención a Yasuo.

-Yasuo toma el servicio así se te hará más fácil no te preocupes te acostumbraras en poco tiempo-. Decía Shyvana demostrándole el uso correcto del servicio.

-Gracias Shyvana-. Dijo Yasuo.

-Y ¿entonces de donde eres Yasuo? -. Pregunto Poppy comiendo su plato de pollo con pure.

Yasuo miro a la pequeña que estaba sentada en una silla mas alta que las demás.

-Soy de Jonia Poppy una isla al otro lado del océano-. dijo Yasuo comiendo un poco de su arroz.

-Si, se puede notar por tus ropajes y acento no eres del continente, he oído muchas cosas de Jonia pero personalmente nunca he estado ahí-. Decía Quinn comiendo tallarines con salsa.

-Hummm creo que en la ciudad de Bandle habían portales que te llevaban directo a Jonia pero también nunca he estado ahí-. Decía Poppy.

-Son unas tierras hermosas o al menos eso dicen los extranjeros que vienen a estas sin embargo mucho ha cambiado desde que Noxus ataco y la guerra comenzó hace tiempo-.

Las mujeres hicieron muecas al nombrar la palabra Noxus.

-Nosotras somos todas de Demacia Yasuo o al menos servimos a Demacia- Decía Shyvana – De un modo u otro-.

Se formo un silencio durante unos instantes Quinn aprovecho para prentarle al Joniano.

-Y dinos Yasuo ¿Cómo le va a Jonia? por lo que se están en una especie de guerra civil y no solo eso se han avistados mas barcos mercantes noxianos por las costas Jonias.- Pregunto Quinn.

Poppy estaba atenta a la conversación sin dejar de comer de vez en cuando mientras tanto Shyvana vio a Quinn con una cara de extrañeza Yasuo por otro lado dejo de comer ante el comentario de Quinn procesando lo que había escuchado muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo es que esta mujer sabia que barcos Noxianos estaban en las costas Jonias?, mas importante que era lo que hacían ahí si sus miedos se hacían ciertos eso quería decir tal vez la pelea que tuvieron con ese batallón Noxianos hace un mes y una semana no era solo un batallón para tratar de expandir territorio por mera oportunidad tal vez estaban planeando probar las defensas Jonias y empezar así otra invasión.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso Quinn? A veces me pregunto como es que tienes tiempo para hacer misiones de exploración al territorio Noxiano y cumplir con las misiones que te da la Liga-. Decía Shyvana.

-¿Cuándo eres una de las principales exploradoras que resguardan las fronteras te enteras de muchas cosas y además ya estoy acostumbrada a las misiones sorpresa-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yasuo por un momento te pusiste un poco pálido?.- Decía Poppy mirando con preocupación a Yasuo.

Yasuo saliendo de su trance sacudió su cabeza.

-Si estoy bien es solo que siento que me acabaran de golpear con una piedra en la nuca al escuchar a tu amiga.-

Quinn al oír esto se disculpo.

-Lo siento mucho Yasuo no sabia que era un asunto delicado te pido que me disculpes a veces se me olvida que no hablo todo el tiempo con militares los cuales están acostumbrados a hablar de estas cosas con total naturalidad-. Dijo Quinn disculpándose, esperando no haber ofendido al hombre.

-Esta bien Quinn es solo que hace solo ayer me entere que las provincias de Jonia están en una especie de guerra civil que crece y toma forma cada momento, y ahora con lo que me dices todo apunta a que el ataque que hizo un batallón Noxiano hace un mes no fue algo de una mera oportunidad si no que si hay mas de este asunto-. Yasuo tomo una copa que contenía licor Jonio que se sirvió al sentarse y se bebió todo el liquido de un trajo para luego mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, -En lo personal no se mucho de las cosas que se tratan de guerra yo soy un vagabundo que siempre que tiene la oportunidad pelea por proteger sus tierras.

-Tranquilo Yasuo todos tenemos nuestras cargas aquí no tienes que Shyvana dejando de comer y mirando a Yasuo.

-En fin que tal si cambiamos el tema-. Decía Poppy para aligerar el ambiente. -Entonces eres nuevo ¿dime ya viste las demás torre Yasuo o has conocido a alguien mas?.- Decía Poppy.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de explorar todo el recinto esperaba encontrar a alguien que me guiara, siendo sincero me da escalofríos el ambiente de la Liga sobre todo en los puentes sin techos.-

-Si tranquilo pasa al principio yo creí que me volvería loca encontrándole sentido a lo que estaba pasando-. Decía Quinn dejando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi cristal me mostro un mapa del lugar pero no se por donde partir-. Decía Yasuo sacando su cristal.

-Si quieres podemos explicarte que hay en cada una de las torres-. Decía Quinn.

-Pues gracias eso seria de mucha ayuda-.

Quinn empezó explicando al sacar su propio cristal y proyectar el mapa de la Liga.

-Actualmente estamos en la torre del camino que sirve como la puerta de entrada a la Liga, en ella también esta la residencial de los campeones ¿Ya te asignaron un cuarto?.-Pregunto Quinn, Yasuo movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. -Bueno podemos ayudarte a elegir uno, volviendo a la torre también tienes aquí el comedor y el ala medica deberías ir y conocer a Soraka ella es nuestra curandera y medica y rayos que si hace un buen trabajo podrías estar medio muerto pero ella te volverá a la vida en cuestión de segundos, también en el mismo lugar esta Morgana ella es nuestra experta en espíritus y te puede ayudar con casi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con dolencias del alma y esas cosas-.

Yasuo iba tomando nota mental de todas las cosas que Quinn mencionaba.

-También esta la torre del poder la cual posee la armería de la Liga y los campos de entrenamiento te recomiendo que pases y pruebes algunos de los escenarios de combate para prepararte para las misiones y también para que le eches un vistazo a los artefactos créeme sin duda es una de las mejoras cosas que hay por aquí para hacer-.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte Yasuo por lo general me gusta entrenar y medirme contra otro rival es una buena forma de saber a que enfrentarme. – Decía Shyvana.

-Sin duda de todas maneras quiero explorar la Liga ía Yasuo

-Bueno por ultimo tenemos la torre del conocimiento y la de las palabras, en la del conocimiento esta la biblioteca si te interesa leer y conocer mas ese es tu lugar créeme la biblioteca de la Liga tiene información de todo es el sueño de los eruditos-.

-Es verdad Yasuo hay puedes encontrar lo que sea incluso aprender mas de nosotros los campeones-. Decía Poppy comiendo de su plato.

-¿Entonces tienen nuestra historias ahi, sin consultarnos?-. Pregunto Yasuo.

-Pues no es si como así puedes encontrar tu historia y la de los campeones que te permitan acceder a ella pero si buscas otras cosas como las naciones de Runaterra, magia acontecimientos esta todo disponible ahí-. Termino por decir Poppy.

Después de la interrupción Quinn prosiguió.

-Por ultimo tenemos la torre de las palabras es como el centro de información de la Liga hay es donde los diez invocadores pasan la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo y planeando las misiones que nos asignan, si tienes una misión te hacen llamar hay para darte la información.- Termino por decir Quinn.

-Según lo que me dijo la alta invocadora en tiempos pasados solía haber cientos de invocadores pero ahora solo hay diez.- Dijo Shyvana terminando su plato.

Yasuo proceso la información que las chicas le habían dado ahora ya tenia un punto de referencia por donde partir, el grupo termino de comer y se levantó de la mesa.

Yasuo alcanzo unas monedas de oro para dejar en la mesa las mujeres al ver esto se echaron a reír.

-Yasuo, no tienes que dejar nada de dinero la comida es gratis aquí-. Decía Quinn con una mano en la boca y con la otra tiendo a Valor en su antebrazo, Poppy se reía a carcajadas secándose una lagrima que le corría por su cara en ese momento Yasuo vio como la piel de Poppy cambio a un color celeste pálido y sus ojos de tornaron violeta denotando que era una Yordle, Shyvana puso su mano garra en el hombro de Yasuo i le dijo.

-No te preocupes Yasuo si te hace sentir mejor a mí me ocurrió algo similar solo que yo deje unas armas en forma de pago-.

Quinn retomando su compostura se aclaro la garganta. -Si como ya dije la comida es gratis aquí Yasuo una cosa que notar es que no puedes sacarla fuera de la Liga simplemente desaparece.

Yasuo sonrió un poco era solo un poco de buena diversión y se podía guardar las monedas.

-Entiendo es bueno saber eso no tendré que preocuparme por pasar hambre entonces-.

Poppy dejo caer un largo bostezo.

-Ahhhhhhh si bueno me vendría bien un sueñito que dicen ustedes-. Dijo Poppy.

Shyvana y Quinn asintieron, Yasuo decidió seguirlas por lo que parecía se dirigirían a las residencias tendría oportunidad de elegir su habitación.

Antes de salir del gran comedor Yasuo le hecho un vistazo a las figuras que estaban ahí pero que no pudo intercambiar palabras a una la reconoció a lo lejos por que había visto su estatua era la mujer mitad serpiente Cassiopeia si no recordaba mal estaba sentada en las partes alejadas del comedor junto a la terraza, en otra mesa había un hombre con unos ropajes pesados de color morados sin embargo lo mas notable era que tenia un farol junto a el parecía que estaba comiendo huevos cocidos. La última figura era difícil de ver sin embargo Yasuo podía sentir su respiración era difícil casi como un susurro en la oscuridad del salón pudo notar la figura de una mujer con una larga cabellera atada en una cola y vio la gran ballesta apoyada junto a la pared algo sobre esa mujer le hacia sentir un tanto incómodo.

Ya para cuando salieron al pasillo la escalera de caracol no estaba Quinn había introducido su cristal en una de dos estatuas que estaban en el pasillo una era de una torre un tanto partida y la otra era una especie de casa Quinn introdujo su cristal en esta última.

Una vez mas los sonidos de la piedra moviéndose se hicieron presentes y la pared de piedra solidad que estaba desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire para dar paso a una plataforma con cadenas era una especie de elevador.

Este empezó a bajar unos momentos Poppy tarareaba una canción mientras Quinn acariciaba a valor, Shyvana por su parte estaba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el trayecto terminara.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo ante ellos se formo una puerta la cual todos cruzaron al otro lado estaba una habitación bellamente decorada con un tapiz rojo por todo el suelo esta habitación se extendía unos metros hacia los lados en un extremo había un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia el vacío y junto a este una fuente de agua en las paredes habían cuadros de lo cual se mostraban edificios y arquitecturas de piedra blanca y cupulas doradas a los extremos mas amplios de la habitación había cuatro puertas todas ellas con grabados y motivos diferentes, Yasuo veía como las mujeres cada una partían hacia una puerta distinta.

-Hee ¿disculpen pero cual seria mi habitación? -. pregunto Yasuo confundido.

Quinn al oír esto se voltio y vio a Yasuo.

-Oh claro cierto que te ayudaríamos a elegir habitación-. Ella abre la puerta para que Valor entrara volando a ella -Espérame aquí Val no tardo nada en volver-. Al decir esto cerro la puerta y se dirigió junto a Yasuo -Chicas vayan a dormir Yo ayudare a Yasuo con su problema.

Poppy antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Nos vemos Yasuo seguro que nos llevaremos bien descansa-. Decía esto despidiéndose.

Shyvana por su parte antes de entrar a su habitación se acerco a Yasuo y le extendió la mano una vez mas, Yasuo acepto el apretón de manos.

-Ha sido un placer Yasuo el Imperdonable espero que tengamos la oportunidad de practicar juntos y tal ves trabajar juntos en alguna misión-. Al decir esto Shyvana entro en su habitación.

Yasuo y Quinn se dirigieron en silencio al elevador.

-Gracias Quinn por ayudarme a encontrar una habitación no me apetece merodear mucho por la Liga al menos no aun-.

Quinn sonrio ante el comentario. -No te preocupes Yasuo te terminas acostumbrando a las cosas raras de este lugar le dan cierto encanto y misterio que le queda bien, ahora lo primero introduce tu cristal en la estatua junto a la pueta del ascensor la que tiene forma de casa-.

Yasuo hizo como instruyo Quinn, luego de unos momentos la puerta se abrió y dio paso el ascensor de piedra ambos entraron y esperaron a que este se moviera. Yasuo noto que Quinn se estaba acomodando la pechera de metal reluciente al parecer le incomodaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Yasuo mirando a Quinn.

Quinn al notar esto dejo de acomodarse la pechera.

-Hee si no es nada, es solo que en el ejercito nos dieron nuevas reglas de vestimenta y ahora hasta los exploradores y vigías tenemos que usar estas nuevas pecheras hechas de petricita aun no me acostumbro del todo-. Dijo Quinn.

Yasuo escuchaba con curiosidad.

-Si te soy sincera me gusta mucho mas usar mi armadura de cuero con mis protecciones del cuerpo incluso tuve que cambiar mi ballesta automática por una reglamentaria de largo alcance-.

-Siento oír eso no se que haría si me separaran de mi espada aun que no me guste admitirlo es mi única compañía es casi una parte de mi-.

-Si conozco el sentimiento Yasuo pero no te preocupes aun uso mi equipo de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando hay misiones de la Liga.

Cuando Quinn termino de decir esto las puertas de piedras se abrieron para dar paso a un pasillo similar al que ya habían estado.

-Bueno es aquí Yasuo para tomar una habitación acércate a una puerta de piedra y introduce ti cristal en la hendidura de la puerta con eso ya deberías ser capaz de entrar-.

Yasuo salió del ascensor y se voltió a Quinn.

-Muchas gracias, Quinn por ayudarme estoy muy agradecido-.

-Si no hay de que Yasuo descansa ya nos encontraremos quizás para entrenar si es que no estoy en Demacia cumpliendo con mi cuota de presencia en el ejército, por ahora ire a dormir como un oso, que descanses Yasuo-.

Con eso la Puerta del ascensor se cerro dejando a Yasuo en el piso solo este era parecido al de las chicas solo que en vez de tener la fuente este tenia un árbol Jonia con motas de magia al lado del ventanal y los cuadros tenían imágenes de distintas partes de Jonia.

Yasuo se dirigió a una de las puertas que estaba cerca del ventanal esta era solo una puerta de piedra con una hendidura Yasuo hizo lo que le dijo Quinn y introdujo el cristal para luego retirarlo, en unos momentos la puerta cambio a una de madera azul enrevesada con grabados y motivos de ráfagas de viento en movimiento como si un tallador de madera Jonio hubiera hecho la puerta.

Yasuo abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande el interior de la habitación era idéntico a un interior de una casa Jonia tenia las raíces de los arboles dándole forma al interior en la entrada había una lampara colgada de los troncos que terminaban por formar el techo Yasuo vio una sala de estar al final de la entrada al acercarse vio que la sala de estar tenia un sillón grande y dos individuales así como una mesa redonda con dos sillas en una de las paredes había un ventanal que daba hacia el vacío también había una pequeña mesa de centro Yasuo se fijo que había una ultima puerta doble en un lado de la sala de estar al abrirla vio una cama de dos plazas con dos mesas de noche y una lampara en cada una la base de la cama había juego con el piso de la habitación en otra puerta mas se encontraba el baño tenia un lava manos, una tina de madera bastante grande y un excusado junto con su gabinete con un espejo.

Yasuo volvió hacia la cama y empezó a desvestirse se fijo que había un armario junto a la cama pero para ser sincero estaba demasiado cansado como para darse el trabajo de guardar sus cosas apropiadamente, termino por desvestirse y se acostó en la cama tapándose con las sabanas en ese momento noto como la luz de la habitación bajo perfecta para conciliar el sueño mas no para quedarse en total oscuridad.

Yasuo se quedo pensando solo había estado aquí unas horas y todo esto era muy nuevo se había unido a una organización secreta para salvar al mundo desde las sombras se entera que es muy posible que Noxus invada de nuevo Jonia conoció a una mujer dragón una Yordle con un martillo gigante y una exploradora con un halcón así como al menos de pasada vio a otras personas sin mencionar que aun tenia que explorar el ala medica así como el resto de las torres todo esto y era su primer día aquí. Yasuo dejo caer un suspiro desato su cabello y dejo su amarra en la mesa por unos instantes pensó en Taliyah, Irelia, Akali y Karma tal parece que todas ellas habían sido parte de esta liga en el pasado pero algo ocurrió y esta fue destruida que pudo haber sido aun tenia muchas dudas y preguntas mañana seria un nuevo día solo esperaba que el camino que había tomado hubiera sido el correcto por que sin duda si es que Noxus volvía a atacar Jonia el estaría hay pero ahora tenia otro deber con la Liga y por como estaban las cosas quizás la Liga si tenia preocupaciones serias nos solo la guerra en su hogar, ya dejando de pensar Yasuo se acomodó cerrando sus ojos entregándose al sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

Yasuo se despertó en un lugar extraño para el, reconocía donde estaba era la aldea de Weh'le pero había un cambio muy diferente esta era toda gris sin colores, la gente, los sonidos, los animales, todo estaba congelado en el tiempo sin colores, la única excepción a esto eran flores que sobresalían de varios arboles sin embargo el mas alto que estaba en lo alto de los acantilados brillaba con la magia que corría por el lugar.

Yasuo reconoció las flores, estas eran flores espirituales todo esto el el festival del florecimiento espiritual donde los muertos que ya pasaron al otro lado se reunían con los vivos a conversar sus seres queridos. Yasuo se pregunto por que estaba aquí en este lugar no sabia que las flores espirituales volverían se pregunto si había muerto o si tal vez estaba aquí por alguna razón en especifica, luego vino a su mente como un rayo tal vez Yoné estaría aquí y si así era el tendría una oportunidad mas de hablar con su medio hermano para aclarar el asunto para pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido por todos los errores.

Yasuo recorrió la aldea buscando si en alguna de las flores estaría su hermano esperando se adentro en la escalera que subía a las partes altas de los acantilados tal vez mas cerca de el árbol mágico tendría mas suerte, es cuando sube que oye una voz venir desde lo alto.

-Ven maestro todos te estamos esperando- Dijo la voz que Yasuo reconocía, era la voz de Taliyah pero eso no era posible que hacia ella aquí?.

Yasuo comenzó a ver una luz radiante que aparecía mas fuertemente a cada paso de la ascensión sin embargo cuando estaba a medio camino sintió un viento frio pasar por su rostro con dirección hacia las profundidades de la escalera, Yasuo voltio solo para darse cuenta que la escalera estaba ennegrecida y que sombras estaba subiendo por sus escalones garras y zarcillos de sombras se desprendían de la oscuridad queriendo atraerlo hacia ella.

Yasuo se aterro, voltio y comenzó a correr hacia la luz a toda velocidad con ayuda del viento, estaba cada vez mas cerca de la luz podía ver las siluetas de personas esperando lo en lo alto de las escaleras, solo unos pasos mas se dijo a si mismo pero antes de poder llegar a la cumbre un figura sombría apareció desde la oscuridad ascendente y Yasuo sintió que algo lo había atravesado.

Yasuo se despertó en sentado en medio de cañones de tierra estaba en los pies de estos grandes acantilados, el reconoció el entorno estos eran los Riscos Arcoiris aquí fue cuando el se enfrento a su hermano, por instinto se paro desenvainado la tempestad de acero y se voltio preparado para enfrentar a su hermano una vez mas pero no encontró a nadie. En vez de eso vio a la distancia difuminado la aldea de Weh'le así como varias aldeas mas de Jonia ardiendo y de ellas salían llamas negras y de colores enfermizos la imagen se oscurecio solo para que Yasuo sintiera a su espalda una presencia el viento venia con ella.

Yasuo volteándose se encontró con un hombre con una mascara roja sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor azul y rojo estaba con el pecho descubierto y en sus brazos tenia vendajes que se elevaban tenia en sus manos 2 espadas una de acero y otra que era mucho mas grande de una tonalidad carmesí que cuando Yasuo la miro fijamente se escribieron unas palabras que Yasuo no pudo entender por el lenguaje la figura puso sus dos armas en una X apuntando a Yasuo estaba preparada para atacar.

-Espera ¿Qué esta sucediendo? no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre…- Yasuo no tuvo tiempo para formular otra frase cuando a una velocidad inhumana el guerrero se lanzo contra el, Yasuo alcanzo a alzar su espada y para el golpe que con la fuerza lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás recuperándose rápidamente Yasuo empezó a defenderse de los ataques del guerrero, sus cortes eran rápidos apenas si podía llevar el paso, Yasuo apretando los dientes logro desviar una de las espadas y se preparo para atravesar al guerrero.

-Sorie-Grito Lanzado una estocada directa hacia el corazón del atacante pero este en un pestañeo desapareció del frente solo para aparecer a unos metros a espadas de Yasuo, este sin perder tiempo se voltio con la espada preparada.

-No se que o quien seas pero no acabare contigo-. Al decir esto Yasuo empezó a canalizar el viento a en su espada y el ambiente se volvió oscuro con tonalidades azules que bailaban alrededor de Yasuo los vientos se arremolinaron preparándose para el golpe final de este encuentro Yasuo tenia una cara de pura determinación sin embargo la figura enmascarada no expresaba nada solo prepara sus espadas esta ves cruzo sus brazos terminando con los filos hacia atrás preparándose para hacer un corte horizontal, cuando termino la preparación de ambos poderes, con un grito de ambos guerreros se abalanzaron uno contra el otro pero la espada carmesí de la figura enmascarada brillo con una gran intensidad transformándose por unos instantes en un filo fino de pura energía azul.

Ambos guerrero chocaron con una intensidad desproporcionada y solo se vio un resplandor que disipo la oscuridad, luego solo silencio ambos guerreros estaban de espaldas el uno al otro y solo unas finas gotas rojas manchaban el entorno blanco.

Yasuo pudo sentir como un liquido caliente se escurría por su estomago se toco con su mano izquierda para darse cuenta de que era sangre en ese momento le fallaron las fuerzas, uso su espada para apoyarse y no caer al suelo se arrodillo apretando los dientes por el dolor que sentía podía sentir como perdía la sangre, la figura enmascarada camino lentamente hacia el y se puso de frente a Yasuo.

Yasuo sin poder ver a la figura hacia arriba sintió como esta con su brazo izquierdo lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del piso. Yasuo apretando el brazo del guerrero sentía como la vida se le escapaba solo para que en su mente viera imágenes que no recordaba de hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó como los ancianos le rogaron que no dejara que su arrogancia lo cegara y fuera a la batalla a lo cual hizo caso omiso el iba a probar como todo lo que alguna vez dijeron de el era una equivocación rápidamente cuando llego con su espada en mano al lugar de la batalla no encontró la gran batalla que esperaba ni gritos o sonidos de espadas chocando solo encontró un yermo gris con cadáveres y huesos negros y chamuscados con todo rastro de vida extinguido de una manera terrible incluso la tierra y los arboles se encontraban retorcidos y con una apariencia que los hacia casi irreconocibles.

Luego sus recuerdos pasaron a la vez que se enfrento a su hermano volvió a revivir la escena en un pestañeo la parte que mas le dolía sin duda es que su hermano nunca lo perdono por todo.

La figura enmascarada ya con Yasuo alzado preparo su espada carmesí con esta apuntando hacia el corazón de Yasuo, Este vio a la figura fría sin emociones ni expresiones solo para que lo ultimo que pudo salir de los labios de Yasuo fue.

-Lo siento mucho hermano-. Y luego de eso un movimiento rápido y silencio.

Yasuo se despertó de golpe en su cama miro con miedo sus alrededores y noto la habitación con vista hacia el vacío azulino, estaba en su habitación dentro de la Liga.

Yasuo se sentó en su cama estaba sudando y recordaba la pesadilla que experimento hace unos minutos se sentido muy real pero nada de esto tenia sentido, se preguntaba quien era la figura y que fue todo eso que había pasado, recordó el festival del florecimiento espiritual en su pesadilla, ¿que tal si todo eso fue una premonición de un evento futuro?, tenia que averiguarlo a como diera lugar si el festival volvía tal vez también Yoné y si era así el lo encontraría para poder aclarar las cosas con su hermano pero seguía sin entender la luz radiante en la escalera, la oscuridad y sobre todo el guerrero enmascarado.

Yasuo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, se dirigió hacia la tina de madera busco donde sacar agua para verter en esta noto que en la pared habían 2 bulbos brillantes de colores azul y rojo no queriendo recordar al enmascarado paso la mano por el bulbo rojo y la tina empezó a llenarse con agua caliente Yasuo dejo de encontrarle sentido a las interacciones de su baño y solo se aseo apropiadamente.

Ya para cuando salió del baño se sentía mucho mejor, noto que su cama estaba hecha y que su ropa estaba limpia y ordenada preparada para ponérsela a los pies de su cama, este se puso su ropa, ato su cabello y toma su espada y su cristal, se preparo para salir de su habitación tenia mucho que ver en el recinto de la Liga pero sin duda lo que le mantenía inquieto era la pesadilla que sufrió.

Yasuo introduciendo su cristal en la estatua que tenia forma de uno de estos hombros encapuchados dedujo que lo llevaría hacia la torre del camino, luego de unos minutos de esperas se abrieron las pertas pero esta vez no daban hacia una plataforma de piedra con cadenas si no que a unas escaleras, Yasuo subió por estas hasta atravesar un portal de manera y se encontró en la torre del camino vio la entrada que llevaba hacia las afueras de la Liga así como el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia el puente que lo llevaba hacia el domo, vio también las distintas estatuas que estaban en el centro de la torre.

Yasuo por otro lado se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles de madera que tenia al frente según el cristal por aquí se iba hacia el ala medica de la Liga, Yasuo abrió las puertas solo para encontrarse con un pasillo de piedra con braceros iluminando la oscuridad , mirando su cristal se dirigió por el pasillo no le llevo mas de un minuto encontrar el primer portal de piedra que tenia una neblina en el, mira hacia el resto del pasillo y noto que las llamas de los braceros se volvían violeta, decidiendo primero investigar esta habitación se introdujo a ella.

Los oyos de Yasuo se abrieron por la sorpresa que había en esta habitación, esperaba una habitación con camas y instrumentos para la sanación pero en vez de eso se encontró con un gran árbol Jonio brillando con colores dorados en un claro con un rio y con partes nevadas entre los arboles y el rio, podía oír el sonido del viento como si estuviera a una gran altura se cubrió un poco con su manta aquí hacia frio.

Yasuo camino hacia el árbol se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se acercaba al árbol un calor agradable tocaba también su cuerpo, ya para cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de el llamo.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?-. espero respuesta, y se oyo una voz melodiosa y casi divina venir del otro lado del árbol.

-Por aquí, Yasuo ven acércate te he estado esperando, ¿Cómo estas?-. Dijo la voz.

Yasuo se acerco dando vuelta el árbol y vio lo que parecía ser una mejer vastaya con la piel violeta, patas de cabra y un cuerno dorado en su frente, su cabellera era larga y blanca y en todo su cuerpo tenia tatuajes y marcas. Yasuo al ver a la criatura se dio cuenta que no era una vastaya si no que era algo, algo mas mágico fue cuando hablo de nuevo que dejo ver sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Ven sienta Yasuo-. Yasuo en silencio dejo su espada aun lado y se sentó frente a la criatura una extraña sensación de confianza le daba esta criatura.

-Bienvenido a mi arboleda, al menos aquí en la Liga soy Soraka la hija de las estrellas y la curandera de la Liga-. Dijo Soraka.

Yasuo se aclaro la garganta unos momentos antes de hablar. -Yo soy Yasuo, pero al parecer eso ya lo sabes, estoy aquí para conocer el resto de la Liga, la verdad no me esperaba encontrarme con algo como esto-.

-Entiendo, tu eres un hombre muy resuelto supongo que ver esto es un poco desconcertante, pero no temas aquí estas a salvo siempre me gusta conocer a gente nueva y ayudarlos con sus problemas-. Dijo el ente.

Yasuo dudo unos momentos y luego pregunto. -¿Por que me estabas esperando, gran Soraka?-.

-Oh, eso es que puedo sentir tu preocupación y las cargas que portas en tu ser, me especializo en salvar vidas y apaciguar el sufrimiento haya donde vaya pero actualmente estoy aquí por que siempre ustedes campeones se están metiendo en problemas-. Dijo estos con una sonrisa en la cara. Yasuo no sabia que pensar es entonces cuando miro hacia alrededor para inspeccionar el claro.

-La verdad esperaba una habitación grande con instrumentos de curación pero no algo como esto.- Dijo Yasuo.

-Esto que ves aquí es una combinación de mi hogar en el Monte Targón con la arboleda Jonia que alguna vez habite y que de vez en cuando visito, y si, aquí es donde curo a la gente de la Liga, espero no tener que curar a nadie pero conociendo nuestro trabajo eso es poco probable por eso estoy aquí para ayudar y a veces para ayudar a decidir el destino de los mortales que así lo desean.- Dijo Soraka mirando con sus ojos dorados a Yasuo.

Yasuo se sorprendió un poco al oír la ultima parte, intrigado por la curiosidad pregunto.

-¿Cómo es eso, acaso tu gran Soraka puedes ver hacia el futuro?-.

Soraka esta vez puso cara un poco seria y miro a Yasuo con una cierta tristeza.

-Si Yasuo puedo ver hacia el futuro de los mortales y de vez en cuando puedo hacer que ellos escriban su propio destino-. Dijo Soraka aun seria, ella conocía que la mayoría de las veces hablar del futuro y de lo que estaba por venir no era siempre buena idea pero no correspondía de ella decidir si no del mortal y sabia bien como seguía la conversación con Yasuo.

-¿Entonces tu puedes ayudarme, puedes esclarecer las sombras que me atormentan?-. Dijo Yasuo exaltándose un poco.

-Las sombras que te atormentan en tu alma son cosas que la que te podrá ayudar mejor que yo es Morgana pero si lo deseas puedo ver que te depara el futuro.- Dijo Soraka.

Yasuo nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara creer que el destino estaba escrito en piedra, el siempre había sido mas el tipo de hombre que decide su propio destino, sin embargo aquí estaba con un ser que odia decirle su futuro y en ese momento una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

-Vamos, sabes bien que lo que te diga no será bueno-. Yasuo lo medito unos instantes y finalmente dijo-.

-Si, Por favor Gran Soraka ayúdame a saber a que prepararme en mi camino Venidero-.

Soraka suspiro un poco pero ya no tenia nada que hacer, ella asintió con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos concentrándose.

-Ante ti se presentan 2 caminos, en uno te quedas aquí y no haces casos a lo que te atormenta en tu cabeza y sigues con la Liga ayudándonos y mejorando tanto a ti mismo como a los que te rodean eventualmente dejaras que las voces y la sombra que te manchan se duerman siempre expectantes a despertarse pero siempre preparada para repelerlas hasta que finalmente dejas atrás todo eso que supone un peso para ti.- Soraka decía esto aun con los ojos cerrados y espero unos momentos pidiendo que esta alma condenada por el remordimiento no quisiera saber mas.

Yasuo atentamente escuchando esto pregunto de manera seria. -¿Y el otro camino?-.

-En el otro camino te embarcas una vez hacia Weh'le al festival del florecer espiritual a buscar redención pero en vez de eso te encontraras con algo que incluso tu no estas preparado para afrontar Yasuo. Seguir por este camino es mucho mas tortuoso y es un camino largo pero al final si no logras perderte lograras eso que tanto ansias desde hace mucho tiempo la redención y la aceptación de tu sombra y de todo lo que te ha pasado.- Soraka se quedo en silencio abriendo los ojos con una tristeza, ella ya sabia que camino elegiría Yasuo.

Yasuo por su parte también se quedo en silencio, en su mente pensó que todo lo que le decía Soraka tenia que estar relacionado a la pesadilla que sufrió pero en su corazón, alma y espíritu sabia que había algo mas a la historia algo que debía ver por si mismo.

Yasuo se levanto haciendo una reverencia. -Gracias, Gran Soraka se lo que debo hacer entonces ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte-. Con eso Yasuo se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el portal con la niebla.

Soraka mirando con preocupación también se levanto y llamo al guerrero.

-Espera Yasuo tengo algo para darte-.

Yasuo se voltio hacia el ser, noto que no era tan grande como había pensado pero seguía irradiando esa aura de confianza que tenia.

Soraka se detuvo en frente de el y le entrego un frasco esférico con un liquido de color ámbar rojizo.

-Ten es un regalo te curara de tus heridas y de todo mal que te aflija cuídalo bien te puede salvar la Soraka.

Yasuo ya había probado las posiciones de curaciones Jonias estas te ayudaban a recuperarte de las herias y sanaban tu cuerpo a una velocidad mayor que la que deberías pero había que ser cuidadoso de no abusar de ellas, sin embargo esta era un poco distinta ya que las pociones normales eran completamente rojas como la sangre y esta era ámbar con tonalidades rojizas. Yasuo no iba a decirle que no a un regalo así menos de un ser como Soraka, lo ato a su cinto de cuerda dorada junto a cantimplora de bambú y le hizo una vez mas una reverencia a Soraka.

-Muchas gracias Gran Soraka prometo darle un buen uso a este Yasuo.

Soraka asintió -Que las estrellas te protejan en tu camino Yasuo el Imperdonable-.

Yasuo asintió y atravesó el portal de niebla.

Se encontró de vuelta en el pasillo con los braceros de llamas purpuras que seguían hacia unas especies de escaleras que bajaban hacia algún lugar.

-Vamos ahora tienes un deber aquí no le des la la voz dentro su cabeza.

Yasuo frunció el ceño hacia el resto del pasillo y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la torre del camino.

Ya en el centro de la torre del camino busco la estatua que lo llevaría a Jonia, noto que habían varias estatuas de diferentes personas vestidas de diferentes maneras reconoció una con armadura Noxiana y otra con una vestimenta Jonia introdujo su cristal en esta y el cristal desplegó un mapa hecho de luces esta era Jonia.

Yasuo noto que podía manipular el mapa y en el habían varios puntos brillantes toco que dedujo que estaría mas cerca de Weh'le y al hacerlo la puerta de entrada a la Liga cambio de ser una escalera un pasillo oscuro, Yasuo saco su cristal y se preparo para atravesar el pasillo cuando una voz le hablo.

-¿Vas a algún lado Yasuo?-. Yasuo se mantuvo quieto por alguna razón su mano se dirigió hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

-Tengo que verificar una cosa en mi hogar-. Dijo Yasuo sin voltearse.

Vessaria estaba parada a unos metros de el con ambas manos en la espalda observando atentamente.

-Lo se-. Fue lo que dijo. -Y se que tienes que hacerlo solo pero te quiero preguntar ¿estas seguro que deseas recorrer ese camino Yasuo?, aquí en la Liga todos podemos ser tu familia como te prometí puedes empezar de nuevo sin el odio o los remordimientos.

Yasuo aparto la mano de su espada dejándola caer y tomando un semblante triste.

-Se lo que dijiste y para mi enserio es un buen trato, pero debo dejar de correr, debo enfrentarme a esta prueba que esta enfrente mío solo así mi alma, mi espíritu y corazón podrán empezar a recorrer el camino que me ofreces Vessaria Kolminye-. Dijo Yasuo.

Vessaria se acerco a Yasuo y le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que este se volteara a la mujer.

-Entiendo Yasuo cuando hayas terminado con tu asunto te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos y recuerda esto Yasuo, la tempestad no pasa de un día para otro pero el guerrero le dice a la tormenta que el es la tormenta y es asi como como la tempestad es dominada por el guerrero, mantente enfocado Yasuo sal de los remordimientos que te atan al pasada y no olvides que tus recuerdos no son tu destino-. Dijo Vessaria Kolminye.

Yasuo escucho las palabras de Vessaria atentamente asintió en silencio y se dirigió por el pasillo oscura de regreso a Jonia.

Vessaria vio como Yasuo se perdió y se cerro la puerta de salida de la Liga para cuando estuvo sola en la torre del camino dijo en su pensamiento.

-Ahora solo queda esperar y ver tu confrontación con tu pasado Yasuo-. Al decir esto Vessaria se voltio con dirección a la torre de las palabras aun tenia muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse.

Para cuando Yasuo llego al final del pasillo oscuro noto luz de día al final y para cuando salió vio que había salido de un árbol un poco mas grande de los que estaban alrededor, estaba en un bosque y noto el camino de piedra en el que estaba, se dio cuenta que este no era el camino que había usado para llegar a Weh'le la primera vez maldijo su suerte cuando vio un gran portal negro en la lejanía era una Noxtora y el camino estaba hecho de piedras, Yasuo saco su cristal y en su mente pensó en la aldea de Weh'le para su sorpresa del cristal salió el mismo haz de luz que lo ayudo a encontrar lugares en la Liga introdujo el cristal en su bolsillo y siguió el haz de luz por el camino de piedra no sabia que tan lejos estaría de Weh'le pero esperaba llegar con buen tiempo al inicio del festival, sin embargo Yasuo no podía quitarse la sensación de preocupación y ansia después de todo si tenia suerte se podría volver a encontrar con su hermano después de tantos años.

* * *

**Saludos lector espero que la historia te este al menos entreteniendo si después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a escribir si te interesa no no dejare la historia inconclusa si quiero darle un final si te animas me justaría que dejaras tu opinión sobre la historia para ver en que mejorar aparte de que la idea de esta historia es que sea semi canon algo asi como va acorde al lore pero es todo lo que esta pasando que no nos cuentan los escritores de nuestro espadachin favorito escribiré un nuevo capitulo luego de que Yone sea revelado con su historia o tal vez incluso antes hasta entonces que estés bien y seguro haya donde estés.**


End file.
